


Vlad's Little Badger

by adriantheghostboy



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Hypnotism, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adriantheghostboy/pseuds/adriantheghostboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you don't like diapers, this fic isn't for you, turn back now. If you do like diapers, sit back, relax, take a read and get ready to cum in your fucking pants. Oh also Danny is FtM because boys with pussies are hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my iphone, so please bear with me if it seems rushed or dumb. I wrote this self indulgent garbage because I was horny so... It's not the best but it's for people with these interests. Some pretty big warnings: there is scat (but not in depth, just mentionings of...) there is FtM sex between a trans male and a cis male. There is forced regression and some out of character-ness. I try to keep them in character but it's tough with such a taboo kink (also I'm an inexperienced writer, I've only been writing fanfiction for 10 years off and on)  
> Also fair warning I'm very bad at ending my stories so if you begin reading this you might never get to witness the ending. BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE RIDE *dances off stage as pianist plays me out*

-Chapter one: Captured--  
\--  
"Click!" The sound of the anti-spectral collar that inhibited Danny's powers was all too familiar. Vlad had sure pulled a fast one during this fight, albeit understandably so since the teen was not expecting something like this.   
Daniel hoped capturing him wasn't on Vlad's to-do list, but his hopes were crushed as his ghostly abilities shorted out and he fell powerless to the concrete below.   
Amity Park seemed to spin around him as he felt a sudden lapse in his energy. He felt so vulnerable as Plasmius descended to the sidewalk where the young halfa sat, recovering from his fall. His red glowing eyes seemed determined. They were all Daniel could focus on as the pale hybrid reached down and grabbed him from under his armpits.  
Daniel tried to swing his arms and legs, but they felt so weak, even for human strength...   
"Damn it Plasmius, what did you do to me?" The raven haired teenager struggled against Plasmius's hold, but to no avail. It was already too late as Vlad activated his invisibility to sheild him and the boy from any onlookers. He was sailing through the clouds with Danny in his arms and the teen would not survive that fall without his ghostly abilities.  
The older hybrid couldn't help letting the boy in on his plans. "Now Daniel, you've grown to be such a potty mouth over these past couple years. It's so hard seeing you grow up so fast..." He smirked. Daniel looked up at Plasmius, his eyes looking sleepy and heavy.  
"Ugh, look I know your all hell-bent on being my dad or whatever but my actual dad is married to the love of your life and they both helped make me! So... I can say whatever the hell I want!" Danny smirked, expecting the older man to have some butthurt retort about Maddie Fenton. Instead he was silent. The boy yawned, becoming sleepy while waiting for Vlad's response.   
"V-...Vlad..?" Danny blinked, his eyelids growing heavy. He realized he was fighting to stay awake. The collar was draining his energy too much. "Vlad? What's... What's happening to me...?"  
"I'm done trying to convince you to accept me as your father." Daniel breathed a sigh of relief as he started to doze off. "Now, I'm forcing you to accept me as your daddy."   
Vlad took Daniel's silence as a fitting indication of his submission.


	2. Hypnosis

\--Chapter two: hypnosis--  
The last thing the raven haired teen expected to wake up to from a Plasmius-induced-sleep was a comfy mattress and soft blankets. He opened his diamond blue eyes and adjusted to the gentle lighting relatively fast. Coming to the realization that bars surrounded his bed, he tried standing up, quickly halted by bars above his head. He looked around and took a second to take in his surroundings. He was caged in a crib, large enough for him to stretch out in but the most he could stand was at a kneel. The pastel green blankets were incredibly soft and had little ghosts on them. Accompanying him in the crib cage was two plushies- a ghost and an alien. In the room around him was what looked like a large changing table, two doors -one slightly ajar enough for Danny to see it lead to a bathroom-, a love seat, a bookshelf, a toy chest and an alphabet puzzle mat.  
Danny was horrified. He knew this was all for him. He knew it was for him because literally everything in the room was either ghosts or outer-space. Even the bedside table had a lamp decorated with stars and spaceships. Vlad's last words the boy was barely awake for rang clear in his ears... "Now, I'm forcing you to accept me as your Daddy."  
He grasped the bars of his crib and shook with as much strength as he could muster. The bars were very high quality and the cage was very strong. He screamed, frantically searching for a window hoping someone could hear him. There was a small window, but all he could see out of it was the sky, and the glass seemed thick. Still Danny still continued to yell.   
"GOD DAMN IT SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!" Danny started to feel woozy and weak, the anti-spectral collar still clasped closed around his neck. He fell away from the bars, plopping back against the other side of the crib. The collar seemed to be draining his human strength as well. He looked down at himself, realizing he wasn't wearing anything besides a pair of briefs.   
"Vlad... you bastard.." He mumbled.   
"Now now, what did I tell you about that kind of language little badger?" The raven haired boy cringed at the nickname, the voice, the presence. He looked up to match his diamond blue eyes with the deep sea ones of Vlad Masters, the older halfas black suit a stark contrast against all the baby colors of pastel blue and green that was now Daniel's room. Ghosts, stars, aliens, rocket ships and astronauts were everywhere. It seemed like Vlad had put in a lot of work.   
"What is this...? This is weird, this is... Vlad, this is insane!!" Danny crawled to the side of the crib closest to Vlad and grasped the bars. "I'm not a baby, and I'll never accept any of this no matter how much you try to force me!" He looked into Vlad's eyes pleadingly, using those sparkly diamonds to beg for his freedom. All he roused out of the man was a laugh.  
"Oh Daniel I wouldn't be so quick to speak in indefinites if I were you. We have so much time for you to change your mind. Or, rather, for me to change it for you." And with that the older man donned a sadistic grin.  
Danny refused to accept that he was powerless. He refused to accept any of this. He shook the bars of his cage again, barely causing the sturdy crib to tremble in his weakened state.  
"You can't do this to me, my friends... my family, they'll notice I'm missing..."   
Danny watched as Vlad raised his arm from his side, a small Albert pocket watch in his palm. He approached The boy's crib and began swinging the watch by it's chain. The boy made the mistake of looking into Vlad's eyes. They seemed so intense, so much brighter and bolder than usual. Even his human form's deep blue eyes seemed to glow... Suddenly they changed to red, normally an indication of Plasmius becoming emotionally aroused. But Vlad seemed so calm and collected. Danny couldn't look away from those eyes. They were hauntingly bright, bits of red being reflected on the surface of the metal bars that made up Danny's crib.   
"Your family and your friends are not part of your worries now." Vlad spoke. The raven haired boy looked deeper into those red glowing orbs, watching closely as there seemed to be dark red spirals in Vlad's eyes.   
Plasmius had been waiting to use this new power on the teen for a while. All the long nights practicing and perfecting were paying off as the expression on Danny's face softened. Vlad cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He swung his Albert pocket watch in front of his eyes, keeping Daniel locked in his trance.  
"You have no worries. No worries about me, or your loved ones, or this place. This place is safe. I am safe." Vlad could see Danny nodding his head, accepting Vlad's words. Meeting each other's hypnotic gaze, Vlad repeated himself, mentally drilling himself into Daniel's mind. He had a very strong hold on the boy's brain.   
The pocket watch stopped swinging. Daniel snapped out of it, though devoid of much feeling at all. Vlad straightened his back and closed his eyes, returning to normal.   
"So, Daniel, do you have anything to say?"  
"I'm thirsty..." Danny slumped against the bars of his crib. Vlad had never used his hypnotic powers on anything remotely human. The ghosts he had practiced on bowed to his will immediately, never asking for anything. But Danny looked tired and confused, repeating his need for liquid to Vlad.   
Masking his own confusion, Vlad exited Daniel's room to get him something to drink.   
Danny took this moment alone to absent-mindedly look around his new room. This room seemed a lot more safe now. He took an odd comfort in the spaceships and solar systems painted on the walls, and he could actually look at the changing table without feeling horrified.   
"Thirsty..." Danny mumbled, snuggling into his soft fleece blankie. Which, actually smelled pretty nice... The boy reached out and curled around the nearest soft thing, cuddling the plushie of the alien. He was actually quite comfortable!  
The soft sound of the doorknob & hinges roused Danny from his cuddle session.   
Vlad smiled at the sight of Danny curled up in his crib as he approached the bed. He set a bottle of milk next to Daniel through the bars. "Somebody said he was thirsty?"   
The boy was indeed parched, and he took the baby bottle in his hands rather eagerly, but stopped abruptly right before he put the nipple to his lips.  
"Ah... uh..." He blushed pink, apprehensive about drinking from the bottle.   
"What is it, little badger?" Vlad thumbed his Albert pocket watch in his pocket, wondering if another hypnotic session was necessary.   
"I-I'm not a baby..." Danny looked at the ghosts printed on the baby bottle, fighting to hold onto his mind.  
"I'm a hero, I'm Danny Phantom, savior of Amity Park...!" Danny looked up at Vlad, his diamond blue eyes seemed desperate to hold onto reality. He looked like such a lost little boy.   
Vlad brought the watch from his pocket, holding it by it's chain. He moved in close to the crib, eyes flashing red. He was not having this disobedience today and was totally determined to bring forth Daniel's full submission. Those dark red spirals formed in his eyes as he began to swing the watch once more.  
"It's time for you to shed your armor, you are no longer a hero. You're no longer Danny Phantom. You are nothing but a baby. You are MY baby." Vlad wasn't fully aware of his own strength here. After repeating himself a couple times, he ended the hypnosis with one final retort against Daniel's will to keep his identity in tact, "You will drink out of bottles and sleep in a crib, and the only time you'll ever see ghosts or that ridiculous insignia of yours will be when you're playing with your toys and wearing your baby clothes!"  
Vlad huffed and turned for the door, about to storm out. He glanced over his shoulder at the last second and saw Daniel slump against the bars once more. He seemed even more drained of energy.   
"Good," Vlad thought to himself as he slammed the door behind himself, "maybe he'll finally quit arguing with me and go back to sleep."  
His hopes were quickly dashed by the sound of loud wailing coming from the room he just exited.   
The older man rushed back in the room, crying was the last thing he expected!! He really should have tested his hypnosis powers on a human, especially when dabbling in age regression. Danny was rolling around on his back, cheeks red and tears steaming down his face. The metal of the anti-spectral collar kept smacking him in the chin and jaw as he wiggled about uncomfortably.   
Plasmius had no idea what to do. He had never really cared for a baby before, and wasn't expecting Daniel to regress this much. Part of him wondered if Daniel was bluffing so that he could be let out of his crib. The older halfa sighed and phased through the bars, getting into Daniel's crib with him. It was a bit cramped with the two of them, but the first thing the boy did was hush his cries and curl up to Vlad. The silver haired man quickly found Daniel's bottle and held the nipple to his soft little lips. Danny happily accepted, finally quieting down and feeling peaceful. Vlad breathed a sigh of relief, pulling the boy close with his left arm and holding the bottle steady with his right. He studied the boy's face, tears drying on his cheeks and eyelashes still wet and stuck together. His diamond blue eyes focused down at the baby bottle feeding him, raven hair a bit messy from struggling. Naked down to his briefs, he looked so small and vulnerable against the fully clothed man.


	3. Parenthood

\--Chapter three: Parenthood--  
\--  
Vlad awoke to the sound of loud crying, and felt the terrible sensation of waking up to wet clothes and sheets. Before he was even awake enough to know what was happening, little fists were assaulting his chest.   
Daniel was coming out of his hypnotic trance.   
"You fruit loop!! You dumb, dumb fruit loop!" His mental age was slowly returning to normal, and had gone from baby to toddler. He was able to understand and remember that Vlad was an enemy and that he had something to do with the uncomfortable state of the sheets. He was coming out of the first hypnosis where Vlad and the room were safe. Vlad phased through the crib and out of his clothes, looking at his piss soaked little baby in his wet sheets. It seemed like Daniel had not gone to sleep, but finished off his bottle and wet while Vlad was taking a short snooze.   
Vlad growled and changed to Plasmius, his ghost half's clothes were dry. He unlocked the top of Danny's crib and grabbed him from under his armpits. Danny didn't like the sight of ghost Plasmius, and kicked and screamed, calling him a dumb fruit loop. Plasmius's ghost hypnosis was a lot stronger and he didn't need the help of human tricks. Dark red spirals formed in his glowing red orbs.   
The younger halfa didn't want to meet Plasmius's gaze, his screaming becoming louder and more scared. When he did lock eyes with the older man, his anti-specter collar zapped him and he fell flailing to the floor.   
Dark rings formed around the pale ghost's chest and he formed back into a human. He scooped Daniel off the floor and brought him over to the changing table, rocking him back and forth and hushing him.   
"I... I'm sorry Daniel. I didn't know my ghost hypnosis and human hypnosis were different," Vlad set Daniel down and brushed his hair out of his eyes, kissing him on the forehead. He pulled the boy's wet briefs off as Danny sniffled and wiped his cheeks, quickly going to hide his privates from Vlad.   
The man disregarded Daniel's protests and moved his hands away. He wiped up the boy, cleaning his soft skin with wipes. Vlad instantly took notice of the little pussy between the boy's hairless thighs. His eyebrows raised slightly. This was the one thing Vlad had no idea about... Danny was visibly uncomfortable, knowing Vlad wasn't safe. He was still a young age mentally, but was exiting toddler stage and growing to a kid. After Vlad got the boy clean and dry, he sat him upright on the table and found the pocket watch from his discarded clothes.  
The raven haired halfa was reluctant to look at the older man, knowing his hypnosis tricks. He didn't want to be put under this spell again, so he closed his eyes and covered his ears. Plasmius had to think fast, realizing his hold on the boy's mind was fading. He had to be able to get a hold on him with his ghost half.   
The young halfa felt the collar fall from his neck, uncovering his eyes and ears in surprise. The pale ghost caught Danny's gaze, his ghost half having a much, much stronger hold over the younger hybrid's mind. Especially since he had Daniel's entire mind, his human one AND his ghost one.  
As Plasmius's eyes formed spirals, he spoke, his words etching themselves in Danny's mind,  
"You remember little to nothing of your past life. You are a baby now, indefinitely. I am your Daddy, indefinitely. You will come to me when you need or want anything, you will trust me with every single last one of your needs, no matter how humiliating." Vlad repeated himself twice before letting the young hybrid go. He locked the anti-spectral collar back around Danny neck, without shocking the boy, to his relief.  
Danny laid back and seemed a lot more relaxed and in much deeper of a trance than he was before. Vlad smiled and grabbed baby powder, glad that he bought the kind made with aloe. He had been around long enough to see news coverage on the dangers of talcum powder and ovaries.   
He powdered the little boy's bottom and privates swiftly, but noticed Daniel becoming sidetracked before he could grab a diaper from the fully stocked shelves below.   
Vlad had planned ahead on this one. He reached above the changing table and wound up the mobile attached for Danny to play with. Little ghosts and aliens and astronauts started to spin, and a small music box started to play some cute notes.   
The young halfa reached up at the mobile, trying to grab at the little ghosts. He smiled and was so fully immersed in playing he didn't even notice or care when Vlad grabbed him from under his knees and lifted his hips up so he could slide a diaper under his bottom.  
Vlad was... new to this. But it would be worth it to humiliate the little brat. There was cameras in this room, everywhere. In the mobiles above the changing table and crib, in the stuffed animals, in the lights, in the walls. As the older man struggled with aligning Daniel's hips just right, Daniel's downfall was in the making. The silver haired hybrid cursed under his breath, trying to get the tapes tight enough. Thankfully he bought the best quality diapers, ones with very strong plastic on the front and good tapes.  
He sighed and stood upright, looking at his job well done. Danny gazed up at him, his diamond blue eyes had a certain look to them that indicated he was under a strong trance. The tapes on his diaper looked nice and snug, and as Vlad tucked the padding to fit his little badger's curves and creases, it began to look very comfortable. He turned to the crib and opened one of the drawers, pulling out a garment covered in stars, planets and spaceships. He pulled it over the boy's raven head and snapped it closed over his thick diaper.  
The silver haired hybrid set his little badger down on his play mat with some toys to play with.   
Danny seemed content. With a couple hours before the sun went down freed up, Vlad promptly went to bring Daniel's soiled sheets to the laundry for his ghastly staff to wash before bed. He refilled Danny's bottle on the way back to the boy's room.  
Unlocking the boy's door, Vlad could hear the hero-no-longer giggling and squealing. The sight he was welcomed with brought warmth to Plasmius's heart. Danny was on the floor like a good boy, playing with his toys. He looked pretty happy to see Vlad, and even happier to see his bottle. He reached for it eagerly and drank away. He seemed to be pretty hungry with the way he gulped his milk. Vlad couldn't keep his eyes off Daniel's mouth, his lips suckling away at the nipple of the bottle, milk trickling down his chin. The happy little noises he made...  
"Is my little badger hungry?" Vlad smiled down at his little baby. Danny nodded, setting his milk down to return to playing. The older hybrid figured Danny would be fine playing on the floor till his ghost servants could fix some dinner for the two and finish the laundry.


	4. Diapers

\--Chapter four: Diapers--  
\--  
Vlad was up late, reading picture books to Danny while he fell asleep in his new mattress, dry sheets, and a thick diaper. The bars on the top of the crib felt unnecessary with how strong of a trance he had him under. The silver haired man and his little badger were curled up together in Danny's crib till late hours of the night, till the young halfa was happily suckling away at his pacifier in a deep sleep. Day one seemed almost too easy.   
Vlad raised the crib's bars, locked them into place and quietly floated off to bed, hoping he could get some rest. He had left Daniel in wet diapers. He was being punished for wetting the bed hitting and insulting Daddy. It took a lot to get him to relax and fall asleep in his thick warm diapers. Vlad hoped that soon, Daniel would find comfort in his diapers, no matter the state of them.  
The sun had barely been risen over the horizon for more than an hour when Vlad woke up to the sound of Danny crying. Vlad floated to Danny's room sleepily. Thankfully his bedroom was just a couple doors down from Daniel's. He phased through the walls of his bedroom, his study and then finally Daniel's room. Vlad knew why he was crying immediately by the smell of the room. He looked at Danny in his little space onesie, his diaper was huge! He had wet four bottles worth of milk and also had a special package in the back. Danny's paci hung from it's clip attached to his onesie.  
"Dadda! Dadda!!" Danny cried, making grabby hands for his Daddy.   
"Shh, it's ok little badger..." The older hybrid unlocked the crib and lowered the bars to pull the crying teenager out and scoop him up in his arms. "Daddy's got you." He carried Daniel effortlessly to his changing table, but the teenager started crying louder when he was lowered down onto his mess, the weight of his body causing it to squish up around his butt cheeks and privates. Vlad thought this was as good a time as any to get Daniel accustomed to his diapers. He unlocked the anti-specter collar and set it aside, changing to Plasmius. Activating his hypnosis powers, he tilted Daniel's chin up with a finger to meet his eyes.   
"You love your diapers. Wetting and messing is natural, and healthy, and warm. You're a little baby now, and you will wet and mess your diapers at will, without thinking about it, unable to hold back. You will enjoy it and you will wait however long it takes for Daddy to get around to changing you."  
Vlad pulled away, changing back into a human since it was the form Daniel seemed to enjoy more. He popped the boy's pacifier back into his mouth and began changing his little badger. The silver haired hybrid certainly wasn't thrilled about the stench, but Daniel seemed pretty content. After tossing the soiled diaper into the bin beside the changing table, Vlad wiped his little badger's bottom and privates. He noticed his little baby's pussy dripping with hot juices of arousal. Vlad didn't expect this... The older man thumbed the boy's clit and opening, watching the raven haired hybrid squirm and moan. He looked so cute... Vlad dipped a couple of fingers into his little baby, earning a sweet cry of pleasure.   
"Dadda! Feels good!!!" Danny wiggled his hips, his pussy almost seemed to be pulling Vlad's fingers in.


	5. Curiosity

\--Chapter five: Curiosity--  
\--  
Vlad stopped. He picked up his naked little badger and carried him to the restroom, where he sat the younger hybrid down on the counter. Kneeling at the tub and drawing a bath, the older man studied his baby's body. He must've been on hormone blockers, because his chest was flat but there was no clitoris development. He was getting to that age though where he might want to start thinking about testosterone shots. Well, he'd never need those with Vlad. He wanted to keep Daniel looking as little as possible. He would probably have to supply Daniel with hormone blockers, which would be simple thanks to ghost powers.  
Vlad couldn't stop looking at Daniel's little pussy. Danny surely took notice, and started looking down between his own legs. The instinctual side of his developed human body still had hormonal urges, even with the blockers. Danny hopped off of the counter and walked over to where Vlad was kneeled next to the tub.  
"Tingles..." Danny reached down and parted the lips of his pussy, revealing his swollen clitoris. Vlad looked up at Danny's face, his blue eyes still visibly in a trance.  
"Not till you're bathed, mister!" Vlad grabbed Danny by the hips and spun him around to land a harsh smack on the fat of his bottom. "I'll be in charge of when you get special kisses down there." With that, the man lifted Daniel up and into the tub.  
There was so many fun things for Danny to play with! Rubber ducks, a toy boat and bathtub crayons had the regressed hybrid fully entertained as Vlad scrubbed down his skin and hair. He barely noticed when the billionaire began to massage his inner thighs and buttocks. Danny was busy drawing when Vlad began rubbing his little clitoris and pussy entrance again.  
"Aaahh... D-Dadda...." The little badger dropped his crayon into the water and turned towards his daddy. "Feels good, feels good..." He started moving his hips, wanting more of those curious fingers.  
"Let's rinse you off," Vlad began draining the tub, picking Daniel's toys up out of the water and setting them back in the bath's toy chest. Danny sat in the tub shivering as the cold air began drying the warm water off his body. The older hybrid turned the showerhead on and began rinsing the suds off of Danny's body. The once-hero shivered with delight at the warm water, especially when Vlad sprayed it on his nipples.  
"Aahh, aaaahh, Dadda...." The older hybrid moved the showerhead down to Daniel's puffy little pussy, turning the water pressure up. "Aaaah!! Uh-huh, uh-huh, I like that Dadda!!" Danny smiled up at his daddy, his breathing getting fast. His little thighs squeezed together and his hips thrushed forward, tiny clit poking out from between his lips almost as if it were reaching for the wonderful feel of the water beating down on it. Vlad rubbed one of the boy's nipples with his free hand, pinching and rolling it between his fingers. He brought the raven haired halfa to the edge, then stopped the water.  
"Want more, Daddy! Want more!"  
"Not yet little one," Vlad replied, grabbing the fluffy pastel green towel from it's rack. He wrapped it around his little badger and carried him from his tub to the bedroom. He dried the young hybrid, idly rubbing his nipples and clitoris every now and then to keep the younger excited.  
After he was fully towel dried, Vlad kneeled at his baby boy's feet and looked up into his sky blue eyes as he began tonguing the lips of his puffy pussy.  
"Mmmh... feels good, Dadda..." Danny thrust his hips forward and tried to close his thighs, but Vlad kept them spread with his hands. "Ah ah ah, I need to be able to get in there baby badger," Vlad lapped at the boy's clit and labia, sending butterflies up through his body. The younger hybrid kept trying to close his thighs to reach orgasm faster, but Vlad wasn't having any of that. He found a spreader bar from the assorted equipment in the bottom drawer of Danny's bed and forced his ankles apart, keeping the boy up on his feet. Vlad's face immediately went back into Danny's lap, hungry for the sweet hormonal juices of his aroused pussy. Danny's tongue fell over his bottom lip, panting and fluttering his eyes back as the sensations Vlad's tongue was driving up into his body were nearly overwhelming. The boy was thrusting his hips back and forth, fucking himself on the man's tongue.  
"Dadda, feels so good!!" The sounds of the raven haired boy's whimpers were causing Vlad's cock to stiffen, a phallic shape forming in the crotch of his black boxer briefs and pulling the waistband away from his skin. He started rubbing himself through his briefs to the sounds and tastes and smells of his wonderful baby badger. He dipped two fingers into that hot tight boy cunt and started to stimulate the younger halfa's g-spot.  
"Tingles, Daddy! Tingles! AAH!" Suddenly, a hot stream of clear-white liquid burst from the teenager's puffy pussy, trickling and dripping from his legs and Vlad's silver beard and neck. The older halfa was overcome with glee, drinking his baby's delicious ejaculate. His cock was rock hard, throbbing slightly. He wanted to feel the inside of Daniel with such primal desire. His whole aura shifted as he guided Daniel through his orgasm. Vlad helped him to the floor as the strength left the young halfa's legs.  
"Daddy..." The spent little hybrid watched as Vlad let him out of the spreader bar and removed his black boxer briefs. "Daddy?" Vlad didn't look so paternal anymore... He almost looked animalistic, and hungry. The man lifted his prey up off the ground without a sweat and laid him down on the changing table, his head slightly hanging off the edge so he was looking at everything upside down. Vlad stood at Danny's face and held his cock to his lips, his testicles against the boy's nose so he could inhale his musk as he sucked him off.  
"Open wide, baby..." Danny didn't seem very happy to be in this position. He opened his mouth, putting trust in his beloved Daddy. Instantly Vlad was thrusting in and out of that hot wet little cavern made of suction.  
"Oh! Oh Little badger, you're such a good little boy! Yeah, suck Daddy's cock..." Vlad's hips rocked back and forth, reaching for more of that wonderful feeling. The young hybrid grew eager at the sound of his elder's words of encouragement. He started taking great pleasure in the sounds of his Daddy's moans, the feeling of his throat being trained to be fucked, and the masculine scent of his Daddy's balls. So much so that he nuzzled his nose in and took a deep inhale between thrusts.  
"You like how Daddy's testicles smell? Yeah? You're such a dirty little boy, you love when Daddy fucks your throat don't you?" Vlad reached for the beautifully pink nipples that adorned the ghost boy's chest and flicked his fingers over them, teasing the boy. Vlad noticed a little bit more cum squirting between the boy's thighs. "Ohh, someone's still spilling their hot juices all over his changing table! You like being face fucked that much? All it takes is a little bit of this for you to fall over the edge?" Vlad pinched the young halfa's nipples and pulled slightly, gaining one last tiny spurt of ejaculate. He pulled his cock from Danny's mouth, strands of drool connecting them till Vlad pulled far away enough.  
The silver haired hybrid went to the opposite side of the table, where Danny's feet were. Vlad pulled him by the hips till his butt was on the edge of the changing table.  
"Are you ready little badger?" Vlad asked, his paternal tone coming to light. Danny nodded, not fully grasping why he would ask that. He caught up pretty quick when he felt the head of the other hybrid's cock penetrating his hot little cunt. Vlad thrust the head of his cock back and forth, fucking the boy with the tip of his dick.  
"Daddy!!" The boy whined, the inner walls of his soft little cunt enveloping the head, almost as if it were beckoning him further inside.  
"Don't mind if I do," Vlad chuckled and let out a deep, animalistic moan as he thrust deeper inside. "Ohh, my little badger, you feel absolutely divine... Your insides are so hot, they're practically sucking me in," Beads of sweat formed at his silver hairline as he resisted the urge to start pounding away at his baby boy's pussy.  
"Daddy feels good, really good!" Danny mewled, his daddy's cock sending the most wonderful feelings up through his tummy and spine. The two ghost hybrids looked at each other, studying how the pleasure was displayed in each other's expressions. The ghost boy looked so cute with his tongue slightly falling over his bottom lip, eyelids heavy and irises occasionally fluttering back. His older counterpart looked incredibly hot with his silver hair disheveled and hanging in his face, muscles moving under his skin and back straightened as he moved his hips with quick, sudden poise. He seemed so experienced, knowing just how to fuck the little brat till his cries of pleasure were filling the room.  
"Daddy! Daddy!!" The once-hero was reduced to a needy, naughty, whiney little baby who cries for his Daddy. His older counterpart leaned down, fucking him harder and faster. He couldn't resist kissing those soft lips, he couldn't hold back the desire to invade the softness inside with his tongue, craving the heat and texture of the teenager's mouth. The little ghost hybrid whimpered around the kiss. He was getting fucked so hard by Plasmius, so much more than he had ever experienced.  
"It's hot!! Ahh!! Daddy!! I'm peeing!" Danny's pussy let out another sudden hot burst of white-clear liquid. His sudden explosive climax had him crying out around the kiss, which Vlad was still heavily enjoying.  
The older hybrid couldn't hold back. The feeling of his younger counterpart squirting on his cock, the walls of his pussy tightening and relaxing almost in a convulsive manner, it all drove him over the edge.  
"Daddy's cumming little badger!!" Vlad thrust forward pretty hard one, two, three, four times, spilling his load deep into the little boy's cunt.  
"I feel it Dadda..." Danny whimpered, still riding out his own orgasm as the man emptied his seed into him.  
"Oohh, who's my good little badger..? You like feeling Daddy's cum? Is it nice and hot?" The elder hybrid smirked, standing upright to watch Danny twitch in pleasure in time with his throbbing cock stimulating the walls of his pussy. He looked so pathetically cute, laying on his changing table with cum splashed on his thighs. Vlad pulled away, noticing his cum bead at Daniel's entrance and spill down the crack of his buttocks.  
"Fun way to start the day, eh little one?" He chuckled and patted the boy's thigh before grabbing the baby wipes. He promptly cleaned his little badger, powdered his bottom and wrapped him up in a fresh diaper.  
"Hungy!! I'm hungy, Daddy!" Danny whined as Vlad pulled a white onesie patterned with little green ghosts over his head and helped him pull his arms through the holes.  
"Well let's get you a morning baba and some breakfast then, hm?" Vlad smiled at his baby boy, who returned the gesture.  
"Uh-huh! But I wanna go with Daddy!"


	6. Stars

\--Chapter six: Stars--  
\--  
The high-chair was decorated in stars and spaceships, and Danny struggled a bit when attempting to be locked into it. He didn't like the feeling of being trapped. Vlad eventually got him to settle down enough to lock the chair's tray into place. Danny whined and cried, spitting out the pacifier Vlad kept trying to put into his mouth.   
"Please settle down, Daniel. Remember how good I made you feel this morning? Can't you repay Daddy by being a good boy?" Vlad snapped a bib around the boy's neck and handed him his bottle, this time full of apple juice. He calmed down a little and suckled at the nipple of the bottle, watching as Vlad prepared some oatmeal with strawberries and sugar.   
Upon presenting the ghost boy with his breakfast, Vlad quickly had to pull it away as Danny completely disregarded the spoon in front of him and went to grab a bite with his hand.  
"I suppose I have to feed you too," Vlad took the utensil and started spoon feeding the once-hero. Danny seemed to act so natural, giggling happily and opening wide as his arch enemy made jet plane noises for the spoon to make breakfast more fun.  
Vlad was able to entertain Danny with a toy truck and some Cheerios while he fixed and ate his own breakfast.   
"We have a big day ahead of us, little badger," Vlad sipped his coffee, "We're going out today!" Danny liked the sound of that! He disliked the whole day he had spent in his bedroom yesterday.   
"Yay!! Where? Where go, Daddy?" Danny bounced in his seat, messing up the Cheerios he had stacked in the bed of the toy truck.  
"I thought we could go see a showing at the planetarium downtown, my little astronaut," Vlad finished his breakfast and brought his plate and mug to the sink for the help to wash later. His ghostly staff of spectral servants sure came in handy and left a lot more time for him to care for Danny, who was currently making a mess of his high-chair and the floor below. Emptying his Cheerios from the trucks bed and smashing them, Danny beamed at the thought of going to the planetarium. He loved looking at stars!  
"Stars during the day?!" Danny was slowly regaining his vocabulary as Vlad chatted with him, though much slower than he had gained his ability to speak before -which had been around an hour- which indicated Plasmius's ghastly hypnotic hold on the boy had an extraordinarily longer duration than his hold on other humans as a human.   
"Yes! Don't you know, little astronauts in training must study the stars during the day," He lifted Danny out of his high chair, Cheerios all over the floor. Danny wrapped his arms and legs around Vlad as the man brought him close. Carrying the teen baby felt so natural, he was so light and clung to the older halfa like a cute little koala.   
"Wanna fly in the stars... Miss flying." Danny slouched, nuzzling his forehead to the suited man's shoulder. Vlad frowned and rubbed the teen's back. Flying at night must have been the closest he felt to the stars. He bit his lip, feeling the effects of his actions.  
"T-this'll be even better!" Pushing self-loathing and guilt from his mind, Plasmius tilted the boy's chin up to look him in the eyes.   
"Really?" Danny smiled hopefully, slightly kicking his dangling feet.   
"Yes my Little Badger, there's lots of things to do at the science museum!" The man walked the two to Daniel's bedroom. "The Planetarium is just one of the many funny activities there and we have all day," Vlad's heart softened as he watched those diamond eyes light up.  
After packing a diaper bag, Vlad dressed his little baby in his space onesie, shortalls, blue socks, light-up galaxy sneakers, red paci and stars paci clip. The silver haired hybrid also made sure to grab a specially custom made adult stroller. He carried the diaper bag on one shoulder, the folded stroller in its carrying case on the other shoulder, and held his baby in his arms.   
"Is I heavy?"   
"No Little Badger, Daddy's very strong" Vlad made his way the garage and picked the one vehicle of his that didn't have tinted windows. It was a rather large and expensive looking car, but casual enough to not draw the eye. Danny could see a carseat in the back as the man switched all of the boy's weight to his left arm and used his right hand to open the back door.   
After setting his smaller counterpart into his car seat, Vlad buckled the little hybrid into his car seat. Danny relaxed, but was visibly put off by the idea of being strapped in.   
Being prepared for this, Vlad pulled a small blankie and plushie from the diaper bag. He tucked the blankie under the teen's arm, handed him the alien plushie, placed his paci in his mouth and kissed his forehead.  
With that, the man shut the door and hopped into the driver's seat.   
"Are you excited little badger?" Vlad adjusted his rear view mirror and began backing out of the garage.  
"M-hmm!" Danny kicked his feet back and forth, watching the trees surrounding the driveway pass by.   
He watched out the window all the way to the freeway, waving at people who wouldn't stop looking at him.   
"You might not want to draw too much attention to yourself little one!" Vlad chuckled seeing the expressions of people who passed by. He pulled the bill of his tweed golf hat down over his eyes a little. He didn't mind if people saw Daniel, but he would rather remain anonymous.  
By the time the 30 minute drive was over, Danny was having so much fun looking out the window and snuggling with his blankie and plushie he barely noticed they were there! The feeling of the engine being turned off made him realize he had wet his diaper a couple times on the ride over. There was a slight bulge in the crotch of his shortalls, but he didn't mind at all.  
He let Vlad unbuckle him and strap him into his stroller in the parking garage. In doing so, Vlad could tell Danny had wet. The once-hero was so adorable like this, helpless and relying on Vlad for a change, if and when the man was ready to change him.  
There were other people in the parking garage, and a few onlookers took notice to the oversized baby being pushed around in a large stroller. The young hybrid looked so cute that nobody gawked or had any rude comments to say. Everyone just accepted it as natural and kept on with their day.   
Danny looked around the large museum as Vlad bought tickets. He was amazed by how big everything looked, and how far away it all seemed. Whether it was the stroller or the loss of his ghostly abilities, he felt so much smaller. It wasn't all bad! As Vlad wheeled him through the halls to the Planetarium, he was literally star struck by all the beautiful pictures of outer space, all the old articles about the first moon landings, the videos, the graphs, all the history of mankind's journey to the stars.  
"Wanna fly with the space ships Dadda," Danny's pacifier fell out of his mouth.   
"We will be soon little badger," upon getting in line for the showing, Vlad unbuckled the hybrid from his stroller and folded it to it's carrying position. He held the boy in his arms, the people in line behind the pair smiled at how cute Danny looked. The little ghost boy was so happy to see their smiling faces that he actually cooed!  
Vlad chuckled and placed the binkie back into his mouth.   
"Cute kid, how old is he?" The woman behind the pair of hybrids inquired. She honestly seemed curious and friendly!  
"He just turned three," Vlad replied naturally. The woman giggled and Danny squealed around his pacifier, bouncing in his daddy's arms and giving his neck a hug.  
The queue moved inside, and Vlad took a seat with his baby ghost on his right and the kind stranger behind them in line to his left. The audience all leaned back as the show began.  
Beautiful music, a clear narrative about the science and history of mankind's relationship with the universe, and gorgeous images of the stars had Daniel completely blown away. He held his daddy's hand to calm his excited cooes and squeals.  
Vlad only saw half of the show. The other half he spent looking at his lovely little baby. The way the Galaxy reflected in those diamond orbs, that star struck expression of amazement, the way he idly sucked that red pacifier... it was all so much better than anything that could ever be recorded on film. When the narrated described the lengths humanity went to to achieve space travel, there seemed to be a certain sad longing in Daniel's expression. That was when Vlad decided to watch some of the show.  
The little halfa wet his diaper a few times during the film. He didn't seem to mind, he was far too distracted by how good the show was.   
When it finished, the time was already after noon. As Vlad buckled Danny back into his stroller, the little ghost boy felt a pull in his stomach.  
"I hungry Dadda," He whimpered.   
"Let's get you changed then swing by the cafeteria, does that sound good?" Vlad wheeled the stroller towards the men's restroom.  
"Uh-huh Dadda," Danny nodded, watching his stroller approach a sturdy changing table, built to withstand any weight. His older counterpart lifted him from his stroller and placed him on his back. After a lot of buckles and buttons and snaps and tapes, Vlad pulled the soggy diaper from his baby's body and wiped him clean with a wipe. Other male visitors of the museum took a good look at Daniel, seeing the cute hairless pussy between his legs and even getting a good view of his little pink butthole.   
"Do you like having your private parts checked out by strangers while you get a diaper change? Hm?" Vlad teased the younger hybrid and watched him light up pink in the cheeks. Once powdered and padded, Danny felt very clean! He let Vlad snap and buckle him back into his clothes, and then his stroller.   
"You were such a good baby for your first public diaper change," Vlad mumbled just loud enough for Danny to hear.  
There was lots of good food to choose from, even the kids menu was decent.   
The billionaire ate his panini and salad at a table while Danny nommed down on his moon & star shaped chicken nuggets and fries at the tray of his stroller. He sure was drinking a lot of his apple juice from his bottle. Other patrons at the foot court giggled and looked at Danny endearingly.   
After lunch, Vlad pushed Daniel's stroller through the history of NASA exhibit. Danny got a kick out of the alien sighting history installment. He gazed longingly at the pictures of astronauts floating in the vaccum of space. He pointed excitedly at the diagrams and images of the insides of space shuttles, and even got to crawl through a moon rock play place! The little ghost boy was in the middle of feeling moon rocks and asteroids when an anti-gravity simulator caught his eye. Vlad couldn't stop Danny in time before the teen was unclipping his buckle and hopping out of his stroller.   
"Daniel! What did I say about running off when I was in the... car..." Danny was staring at the child floating midair in the glass tube. His paci fell out from his lips, and he dropped his blankie on the floor. He pressed his hands to the glass, mesmerized.   
Guilt stung Vlad in the heart. The boy missed flying. He felt horrible for taking his ghost powers. For a brief moment, the overwhelming empathy almost lost Vlad the control of Daniel's mind.  
The man shook it off and regained his focus on the teenager.  
"Daniel, come." The boy plopped back into his stroller and Vlad promptly buckled him in. He wheeled the young halfa out of that area in fear of lingering eyes.   
The two went to go look at the stars from a super telescope, Daniel was so amazed he didn't realize he was already wetting his fresh diaper... His big diaper butt looked so round in his small shortalls that Vlad couldn't help give it a little check with some pats and rubs in plain sight.   
"Wet already little baby?" The silver haired hybrid knew just how to make his little baby blush.  
After a few more exhibits and even a space shuttle simulator ride, the little ghost hybrid was dozing off in his stroller. It was late afternoon, time for his nap anyways.  
His older counterpart wheeled him back to the car and strapped him into his car seat. He cupped the boy's crotch, feeling his diaper. He was absolutely soggy! He sure was a little piss baby, and all those bottles of apple juice probably didn't help. Vlad chuckled and tucked the alien plushie and blankie under the sleeping boy's arm.  
Right as soon as they took off, Vlad noticed a strong smell coming from the back seat. Danny had messed himself! The older halfa rolled down his window and was hit with a wave of fresh breeze. To his relief, the little ghost napped despite the mess in his pants. Which was good, because Vlad didn't want to stop just to change dirty diapers. Plus, he'd rather let his little baby nap.


	7. Obedience

\--Chapter 7: Obedience--  
\--  
Danny had napped through the car ride, and awoke when Vlad unbuckled him from his car seat.   
"Dadda, I made mess..." Danny mumbled as his older counterpart pulled him up into his arms.   
"I know, baby made a big mess didn't he?" Vlad bounced Daniel on his hip a little, squishing his mess around. Danny clung onto Vlad with his legs, humping his hip slightly.   
"Aaaah, Dadda, ahhh..." Danny whimpered and pulled at Vlad's jacket.  
"Ah ah ah! No! No humping Daddy you naughty little boy!" Vlad moved so Danny's legs couldn't get a good grip on him. The boy's hips continued to gyrate, attempting to stimulate himself in his diapers and shortalls.  
"Mmnh, daddy..." Danny rolled his hips and squeezed his counterpart's side tight enough to get a good few grinds off him before Vlad peeled the boy off of himself.  
"You're going to get a spanking if you don't stop trying to get off on Daddy! AND without Daddy's permission on top of it young man!" Vlad scolded the drooling mess of dethroned hero as he walked the two of them to the nursery.   
The older hybrid sat the little star sailor down on his changing table and turned away to unpack the diaper bag and stroller.   
With the teen left unsupervised, Danny reached to the crotch of his shortalls and started rubbing himself. He closed his eyes and squeezed his thighs together, feeling his mess squish around and the warmth spread around his cheeks. He was so mindless, so dumb, all he could think about was the hypnotic thoughts etched in his mind. He loved his diapers, be it when they were dry, soaked or messy. Especially when they were messy... Vlad HAD hypnotized him while he was sitting in his own mess after all.  
The teen whimpered and squeezed the crotch of his diapers, humping and flexing and bucking his hips forward. Before he knew what was happening, his clitoris reached it's peak and throbbed wildly, sending electricity-like euphoria through the young hybrid.   
Danny whimpered as he lay twitching and gasping for air. He blinked his eyes open and saw Vlad looming over him, looking very unhappy.  
"What did I say about telling Daddy when you needed anything? You're supposed to ask permission first, little mister," Vlad folded his arms over his chest. Danny was so overwhelmed by how amazing his orgasm was all he could do was nod up at his older counterpart.   
"Nothing to say for yourself?" Vlad raised an eyebrow. Danny shook his head. "Well then, let's see what you have to say after this!"   
Vlad unbuckled Danny's shortalls feverishly. He practically ripped the snaps of his onesie open and lifted the thing right up off him.   
With a straight face, he carried his naughty baby and brought him to the love seat, instantly putting him over his knee. Danny was stripped down to his wet, filthy, cum-filled diapers and his shoes and socks.   
Vlad smacked the delicate skin of Daniel's upper thighs, the areas right under his diaper. At first his smacks were light and humiliating, causing the messy diaper to jiggle along with the fat of Daniel's ass. Then it got harder, and harsher, and then it actually got difficult to tolerate, then quite quickly became unbearable. Danny kicked his feet and cried, trying to wiggle from Vlad's hold.  
Vlad stopped all of a sudden, giving the dethroned hero a moment to recover. Before long, the spanking began once more. Getting increasingly more unbearable, Vlad grinned down at his little baby. He wasn't crying, but blushing very hard. This was the humiliation he deserved.  
"You've been a disgusting little twerp, masturbating in your dirty diapers. You were so good on the ride home, I knew your winning streak would end."  
Danny's pussy started dripping and adding to the amount of cum in his soiled padding. The hot sting of his daddy's strong hand coming down on his thighs filled his pussy with forced arousal.  
Vlad didn't stop till the boy's thighs were red with goosebumps.   
"Have you learned your lesson? Or should daddy let you spend the rest of the evening in those stinky pants of yours?" Vlad stood Danny up on his feet so he could reach and feel his baby's padding. He was pretty full, and would most likely leak if left in that.  
"Want change, daddy, I'll be good," The raven haired hybrid bit his lip and looked as his daddy pleadingly.   
"Alright, as long as you'll be a good boy," Vlad picked the little hybrid up from under his armpits and sat him on the changing table once more.  
After disposing of the dirty diaper and wiping up Danny's buttocks and privates, he decided to run a bath for the two of them while he had dinner made.   
The young hybrid absolutely loved his bath crayons, and kept himself happy while Vlad called for dinner. It wasn't long before the man was back to scrub Danny's hair and help him wash with soap.   
"Tickles!" Danny squealed as Vlad rubbed a soapy loofah over his chest and sides. He splashed at the man perpetrating the tickles, earning a patronly chuckle from the elder hybrid.   
"Ticklish little badger..!" Vlad laughed and tickled the loofah under Danny's arm pits. The silver haired man was definitely in the splash zone on this one! He was soaked from the waist down, and even on his rolled-up sleeves.  
After the two bonded over a tickle/splash fight, Vlad drained the tub and rinsed his little baby with the shower head. Danny didn't want out of the water, whining loudly and curling up into a little ball as he shivered. Vlad got one of the large hooded towels he had made specially for these moments. Upon wrapping his little ghost like a burrito, he pulled the hood over his wet hair and towel-dried those soft raven locks. With the hood down, the towel looked like a ghost costume! With little eyes drawn on the hood, teeth surrounding the hood's opening making Danny look like he was being swallowed! And a tattered hem around his ankles for an extra spooky ghost effect.   
Danny's face lit up bright when he saw himself in the mirror.   
"I'mma ghost again!!" Danny ran around the bathroom excitedly, giggling loud and trying to take off for flight. The collar that inhibited his powers was still around his neck, it hadn't left his body other than for the brief moment when Plasmius needed to hypnotize Danny as a full hybrid for 100% control over his mind.  
Vlad couldn't watch the boy try and fail to jump and take flight. He could only imagine how deep of a subconscious desire to be his full hybrid self again would feel like. Especially with the mind of a child.  
"Little badger, come. Let's get you padded up so we can go have dinner," Vlad exited the bathroom and met Daniel at his changing table.


	8. Trust

\--Chapter 8: Trust--  
\--  
Vlad awoke in the middle of the night to loud crying. He was so tired, he tried to block out the horrible sound by folding a pillow around his head.  
His heart began to ache, hearing Daniel's muffled cries for his daddy. Vlad sighed and thanked God for his ghost powers for the billionth time as he phased through the walls, floating to the boy's room.  
"Shh shh shh it's ok daddy's here," Vlad opened the crib and lifted the fallen hero up into his arms. "What's wrong baby badger?" Vlad rubbed his baby's back as he paced around the room with Daniel in his arm.  
"I had a scary dream!" Danny cried, those big blue eyes were shiny with tears and so beautiful in the soft lighting coming from the night light.   
"Daddy's here, we can protect the room from monsters by putting your stuffed animals on guard!"  
"It was ghosts! I tried to zap them, tried to fly away... I tried going OOOOOOOH!!!!" Danny imitated his ghostly wail. "But the ghosts ate me... I was in their tummies..." Vlad bit his lip, feeling a strange mix of guilt and trying not to laugh. Danny's fears and desires manifested so innocently while he was regressed like this. But there was seriousness behind it. Daniel needed his ghost powers. There were no ghosts here, but Danny's Phantom was a real part of him that was only being repressed like this.   
The silver haired man walked the two of them out of the nursery, down the hall of bed chambers, to the great hall, then to a small hallway with stained glass windows to a small chapel. Vlad rarely used this room of his castle, it was used to showcase a film on the history of the Green Bay Packers during the reunion where Vlad and Danny met for the first time, but Vlad normally used it to help calm his anxiety attacks. The stained glass windows let an array of colorful sun and moonlight into the room, reflecting bits of red, purple and orange from the cedar benches.   
There was a special kind of beauty about this area of the castle. Daniel's cries hushed as he observed the room, watching the rainbow of moonlight around them glisten.  
"Do you trust daddy?" Vlad asked the regressed hero.  
"Yes dadda..." Danny clung to Vlad tightly, gripping the soft fleece of the man's black robe.  
"Do you know daddy loves you?"   
"Daddy loves me?" Danny's back straightened so he could look Vlad in the eyes.  
"Yes, of course my little badger. I love you more than anyone else. You and I are the same, there's something in you and I that nobody else in the world has. Something entirely unique. Do you... remember what that is?"   
"Is it... that we both have super powers?" Danny looked at Vlad and cocked his head a bit, a look reminiscent of his high school days.  
"Yes little cinnamon bun, ghost powers. Do you remember how to use them?"  
"Zap!" Danny held his hand out to try firing an ecto-blast, to no avail.  
"Good, good. Now, you'd never use your powers to hurt daddy would you?" Vlad paced up and down the church pews.   
"Never, I love daddy." Danny's posture relaxed and he hugged his arms around Vlad's neck.   
It was a while since the silver haired hybrid had felt this kind of love. He tried not to think too much about it, knowing it was all because of his hypnosis. But he honestly cared for the boy and really did love him, he wanted to show it somehow without the whole Stockholm syndrome vibe following him around.   
"I love you too baby, so much that I'm granting you your powers," the collar fell from the regressed hero's neck. It had only been a couple days since he was captured but it had felt like so long... Danny froze. He waited for Vlad to do something, but all the other hybrid did was let him back on the ground on his bare feet.   
"Fly with me?" A black ball of energy formed in front of Vlad and spun into two black rings, transforming the hybrid to his ghastly alter ego. Plasmius out reached a black glove, requesting for the boy's hand.  
Danny was hesitant to say the least. He was conditioned to follow Vlad's orders though, and two bright rings of light formed around the teen. His white onesie with red stripes turned into a black onesie with green stripes. His skin turned slightly more pale, his eyes a bright and vibrant green, and his hair a stark white.   
Plasmius raised his eyebrows. Danny Fenton was cute as a baby, but Danny Phantom was just adorable. Vlad floated over to him and held his little hand.  
"So, how about that flight, tiny one?" Vlad smiled, his sharp teeth glinting pink from the stained glass windows. Danny nodded and let the pale ghost phase him through the chapel walls and out into the night air.   
"You're such a good boy, Daniel," The pale ghost held his hand, keeping a close eye on him. Something about being Plasmius with Danny Phantom in this state was so endearing... It wasn't hard to feel love struck with those big emerald eyes glancing timidly up at him. His skin was just slightly more pale in this form, and usually concealed in that silly jumpsuit of his. But with his arms and full legs sticking out of that onesie, he seemed so harmless like this. Vlad would never admit it, but Daniel once made for a surprisingly strong foe.  
But like this... The older hybrid feels so confident in his hypnosis abilities that he let go of the little ghost's hand, keeping a close eye on him as he floated above the trees.   
Danny looked up at the stars. It was a clear summer night, and pretty warm too. He gained altitude and speed, looking up at the night sky. Plasmius was close behind him. The dethroned hero suddenly took off, speeding up faster and faster. He spotted a large body of water and lowered himself. Inches above the water, he could barely see his reflection in the dark. Bright emeralds were the only thing fully visible of Danny's reflection.   
"Daniel, the shore!" His daddy's voice behind him had the teen looking up just in time to dodge the forest of pine trees just feet away. The teen rocketed up into the sky, feeling so free.  
And free he was.  
"W-what?" Danny blinked. "What am I doing... W... What am I wearing!?" The silver haired ghost boy spun around to come face to face with the reason behind his confinement.  
"YOU! What did you do to me!?" Danny backed away before Plasmius could respond. He wanted to get as far away from him as possible.  
The boy shot into the other direction, fleeing from his older counterpart.  
He flew as fast as he possibly could, deep into a forest and into a small clearing in the woods.   
Dodging trees and zig-zagging through the woods, the boy was frantic to get his blue skinned rival off his tail. He discovered a small clearing in the trees and bramble and stuck low to the ground.   
He could hear the creepy moan of the trees, almost as if they were... crying?   
Blue glowing mist erupted from between the young hybrid's lips. Vlad must have been near.   
Danny waited for several minutes, completely still. The wind howling between the branches of the trees was so unsettling... Especially for a warm summer night. And the fact that there was no wind.   
Everything went dead silent.  
From Danny's vantage point in the bushes, he could barely see beyond the circle of trees surrounding the clearing. As his eyes became adjusted to the dark, he could make out a figure in the trees.  
He squinted, leaning forward slightly to make out the figure. It was getting closer. Another small cloud of glowing blue mist escaped his lips, kind of surprising him and causing the boy to snap a few loud twigs beneath his feet. Suddenly the figures began moving faster towards him, the howling was louder, and louder.   
Big, dark eyes surrounded by a pale face and no mouth, holes where the nose should be advanced into Danny's field of vision. The young hybrid let out a shriek, followed by a hiccup of glowing mist. He heard multiple ghosts howling around him, advancing on his position. The ghosts were horrifying, causing Danny to regress and wet himself.   
Suddenly, a large sonic roar shook the Earth and trees, a laser-pink sound wave could be seen smashing through the brambles and pushing the enemy ghosts back against the tree line.  
"Daniel?!"  
"Daddy!" Danny sprung from his hiding place and flew into Vlad's arms, tears streaming down his pale cheeks.  
"It's not safe here!" Vlad hugged the boy to himself and flew the two of them back to the castle.  
"That's why we don't fly off without daddy! Why would you do that!? You could have been hurt, the phantoms that haunt these woods are relentless, you could have been killed!"   
The older ghost had Danny in a tight hug, the boy could feel his arms trembling around him. In Danny's regressed state of mind, he felt guilty for flying off. He hugged Vlad back and let a few more tears pool over his eyelashes.   
Vlad phased the two back through the castle walls and made a bee-line for the nursery.  
"I-I'm sorry dadda..." Danny wrapped his arms and legs around his older counterpart tightly, not wanting to let go.  
"Transform back to a human," Vlad ignored his apology. Two rings of light formed and turned the halfa back to his human self. The older hybrid went to go put Danny back into his crib.   
"No!" The boy squeezed Vlad tightly. As the man tried to pull him off, he was tempted to go find a crowbar. The teen began sobbing into Plasmius's suit.   
Vlad sighed and transformed back into a human as well. He rubbed his baby's back.   
"Come on now, you've got to be tired, I just took you for a fly!"   
"Don't leave, daddy! Please! Don't leave me, I'm scared!"   
Vlad was far too tired for this. He grabbed Danny's pacifier, blankie and stuffed ghost and phased him and his baby to his room.  
After tucking the teen in with his ghost and placing the pacifier in his mouth, Vlad shed his robe and snuggled under the sheets. His sonic roar had taken so much energy out of him. He would've reverted back to human immediately after the sonic boom if he hadn't had so much adrenaline rushing through him from protecting his baby ghost.   
Instantly the older man began to drift off to sleep. The only disruption to Vlad's dozing off was his sleepy little badger cuddling closer to him for safety.


	9. Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enema warning and lots o poop mention

-Chapter 9: Control-  
-  
After evading Vlad's control of his mind then regressing back under his trance, Plasmius was a lot more careful about letting Danny do as he pleased. Flying meant freedom, and that was powerful enough of an emotion to break free of Vlad's control. Instead, Vlad kept the two-way anti ghost shield on over his mansion and let Daniel wander around without the collar. A week passed and Danny had been absolutely clingy. It was not a rare occurrence for the elder hybrid to doubt his paternal abilities, which was a struggle. Vlad was so confident in his other abilities- ghostly, physically, financially and the like. But this was a whole new field, he wasn't very good at managing his emotions. Vlad was "clingy" (obsessive) too, but he craved the parts of Danny that were difficult to draw out and control. He desired Danny's power, his submission, and his loyalty. He wished to have his padded little badger by his side as he reigned ruler of the Earth... or at least North America. His ultimate goal would be to live on for Eternity as Plasmius and Danny Phantom, even after their human forms are spent, always keeping his baby in diapers.  
This was tricky, because as of now, he had a baby boy who couldn't even fly on his own without running off. Vlad left a lot of tasks to the spectral servants- cooking, cleaning, laundry, bathing Daniel and even giving him his hormone blockers. It left time for Plasmius to bond with Danny. He would often take him out into public, regressed to different young ages. The first day of the week, he took his baby to the lake dressed in a little sailor onesie with a big diaper on. The middle of the week he took him to the park dressed in a pastel green shirt, jean shortalls and his red converse shoes, letting him run free and play on the play structure. He looked like a big kid, playing with the other small kids. Children seemed to accept him as one of them! It was very nice for Vlad to see Danny intermingling with the public so naturally. Friday he took him to a wax museum, dressed in a shirt covered in galaxies and his shortalls and converse. The whole time, Danny was so wary of the statues standing stark still looking so lifelike. He hid behind Vlad's legs, glaring at each one with rising suspicion. When his daddy went to go look at an informational sign, Danny took a moment to observe a young couple inspecting a statue of Marylyn Monroe. She looked so pretty! The blush on her cheeks almost seemed to look like blood, warm under pale flesh. And her eyes... Her eyes moved! And she shifted slightly! Danny giggled, knowing she wasn't actually real. He saw Plasmius possess her statue. The statue moved forward towards the couple, causing them to run off screaming. Danny fell to the floor laughing!  
Vlad exited the statue, chuckling at how much his little badger got a kick out of that.  
On Saturday, he took his little boy grocery shopping, wearing his shortalls over a blue striped onesie. Vlad let him walk around freely, strutting along sucking his blue pacifier. He usually stuck right besides his daddy anyways. It was nice how often people smiled endearingly at the little boy following Vlad in tow. The older man pondered what his family and friends would think if he showed Danny to them in this state. Thinking in depth and curiosity blooming inside him, he began to construct a plan.  
His thoughts were interrupted as Danny was lagging behind, stopping to wet his diaper in front of other store-goers before catching back up to his daddy, a lot more bounce to his step and a relieved little smile on his face.  
Vlad was happy to see his baby so comfortable using his diapers. He loved taking him out so everyone could watch as the boy's diaper swelled under his clothes. He loved patting and checking his little badger's padded butt, making him blush.  
After the pair of ghost hybrids finished their shopping trip and Vlad buckled his baby into the car seat and got going, Danny wet again!  
"Oh! Looks like we're reaching maximum capacity, eh?" Vlad noticed Danny leaking a tiny bit and pulled over on the side of the road.  
"I will not be having you leak in this car!" Vlad carried Danny & the diaper bag to the back of the SUV. With Danny in one hand, Plasmius opened the door to the trunk and laid out the small blankie from the diaper bag. He laid the raven haired boy down onto his back and, in front of traffic and pedestrians and busy businesses, undressed the boy down to his soaking diaper. Danny giggled and idly sucked his pacifier, looking up at his daddy with love in his eyes. He didn't even notice the lingering looks and curious eyes from passer-byes as Vlad opened his padding and wiped him over with a baby wipe.  
"You're such a good boy, behaving while daddy changes you in front of everyone!" The man tickled Danny's clit with the baby wipe a little before tossing it and opening a fresh diaper under his butt. Some baby powder, secured tapes and presto! Clean baby. Vlad dressed his baby back into his clothes and buckled him back in to go home.  
The elder hybrid couldn't stop thinking of the way Danny shamelessly wet in front of so many people, the way he casually spread his legs to be diapered... It was so hot, he had so much control over his ex-rival's mind. It made him want to push Danny's limits, it made him... hungry.  
Later that day, after dinner, Vlad carried Danny to his bedroom. He stripped the boy of all his clothes and settled him into his crib.  
The man stroked Danny's hair, activating his hypnosis powers and meeting the boy's eyes with his own.  
"My little baby... You will allow me to do whatever I want to you, you will do whatever I say as soon as I say it..."  
After the boy was under yet another set of hypnotic commands, Vlad strapped him down into his crib, tying his hands & feet to the corners of the bed.  
"Daddy...?" Even under a strong trance, the hybrid did not like giving up total submission and being restrained, but he didn't fight or struggle.  
"I want you to hold these inside of you for the rest of the day... I'll come to you when it's dinner time." The silver haired man dug out some toys from one of the the drawers built into Danny's crib and began lubing up an odd, cone-shaped toy. He reached between those smooth thighs and began poking and probing at Danny's butthole with his lubed fingers.  
"Aahh, daddy...!" The once-hero let out a soft moan as Vlad finger-fucked his little puckered hole. "Uhhnn... Mnh..! AAH! Owwy!" Danny felt a large silicon object invade his tight ass. It hurt for a moment, but after some playful teasing from Plasmius he became accustomed to the feeling. It wasn't long before Vlad pushed a powerful vibrator into the boy's pussy and taped bullet vibrators over his clitoris and nipples. After that, while Danny was whimpering and squirming and blushing, Vlad placed a pacifier in his mouth and padded the young hybrid. The man barely stepped back to admire his job well done for more than a second before he thought of something else! Using some spare rope, he tied a hitachi wand modded with a timer to the inside of the boy's thigh, the vibrating head pressed firmly into the crotch of his diaper. He clicked the mod on the wand's cord to turn off for a minute every 30 minutes to keep it from getting burned out.  
"There we go! That looks good. Well, I'll see you in a couple of hours to feed you your dinner." He then left Danny alone to squirm and writhe for hours.  
The young ghost hybrid was in such a deep trance. As the minutes ticked by, his moaning became louder and his whimpers more constant. Sucking on his pacifier, he began drooling slightly. He felt so full, every inch of his most erogenous places pulsed with pleasure. The entirety of his diaper vibrated around his crotch and butt, causing his pussy to leak as the vibrator inside him whirred all his tender insides. The bullet on his clitoris drove his hips up as far as his restraints would allow, it wasn't long before he was tensing and flexing his muscles, blood flowing faster and faster through his body. It was almost so overwhelming he couldn't orgasm, the vibrating bullets taped to his nipples caused surges of pleasure to rip through his little body.  
His heels dug against the mattress as he humped the air and inside of his diaper.  
"Mnnh..!" One thrust "MMH!" Two thrusts "MNNH!! NNH!!" Three thrusts... Four... the little boy could feel his clitoris throbbing uncontrollably, one BIG burst of pleasure went through his body before he instantly began to feel the come down... Suddenly those bullets on his clitoris and nipples didn't seem so nice... His face went a little red as he couldn't escape the pleasure-torture of being stimulated while he was so absolutely sensitive. The boy pulled and tugged against his restraints, completely forgetting his ghost powers. He couldn't muster the strength to transform, he writhed and squirmed trying to get away from the intense vibrations violating his hyper-sensitive parts. He would've pushed the vibrator out of his pussy by now if it wasn't so firmly secured in place by his diaper.  
He spat out his pacifier, crying for his daddy at the top of his lungs. Beneath his diaper, his pussy was turning a deep shade of red as the nerve endings fought against the relentless torture.  
After a good several minutes of this, the hitachi wand switched off. Danny relaxed slightly, body still twitching as those bullets buzzed against his most sensitive places.  
"Daddy... Daddy, please, I'm done...!" Danny whined, attempting to phase through his restraints. He was halted, it seemed like the ropes could inhibit ghost powers... typical.  
The regressed teen laid back against his mattress, trying to relax. Little bolts of pleasure still zipped up his body... But he enjoyed these 60 seconds away from that wand...  
It was short lived, as it clicked back on. Danny's legs involuntarily tried to close, to no avail. They trembled and quivered, Danny tried to calm his body down but all it wanted to do was get away from those toys.  
After a while, Danny was able to close his eyes and relax. He couldn't stop whimpering and whining, he just let the pleasure take over him and let his body do what it wanted. For a while, it quivered and tried to get away from the vibrations. But as the hitachi wand switched off and on again, he found his pussy throbbing in acceptance of the invading pleasure. Danny's eyes fluttered back, his tongue over his bottom lip as drool dripped down the side of his cheek and chin.  
He spent 30 more minutes letting the pleasure take hold of his body, convulsions sweeping through his arms, chest, tummy, hips and legs. When the wand clicked off again, his body almost missed the feeling of his diaper enveloped in warm vibrations. When it clicked back on, the regressed little hero wet his diaper unexpectedly, causing it to swell and keep the toys even more firmly in place. While his pee was ending, he found himself suddenly cumming, his hips involuntarily thrust up fast and hard, his eyes rolling back.  
The next thing Danny knew, he was waking up to Vlad and food.  
"Mmmh? Wha?"  
"Looks like someone couldn't handle it, hm?" Vlad laughed and held out a spoonful of food for Danny. The ghost boy was able to sit up a little and eat while the toys still buzzed away and filled all his most sensitive spots.  
"Did you have fun? It sure looks like you did!" Vlad chuckled sadistically. His hungry little badger ate with some hesitation, feeling humiliated being fed while sexually stimulated. It made his pussy throb involuntarily...  
The elder hybrid reached down and pushed on Danny's diaper, pushing the toys in even deeper and gaining a loud whine from his younger counterpart.  
After he was done with his food, Vlad fed Daniel a huge bottle, ordering him to finish all of it.  
Before Vlad left for the night, he made some modifications on his little set up. He untaped Danny's diaper and removed the butt plug, replacing it with a hollow butt plug. It was a lot bigger, but Danny's puckered hole accepted it fairly easily. He taped the diaper back on, added another diaper and fixed the hitachi wand back in place. Before leaving, he put a pacifier gag on Danny, one that wrapped around his head to keep it in place.  
"Goodnight, little badger..."  
Vlad shut off the light and left for the night.  
All night long, the ghost boy suffered from one orgasm after another after another, his body feeling more worn out than he ever had before in his history of fighting ghosts. He eventually passed out again, pissing and messing himself uncontrollably in his sleep. That hollow butt plug allowed for mess to slide right through him, and there was a lot of it, thanks to the laxatives Vlad put in Danny's dinner. When the boy awoke in the morning, both his diapers were soaked and thick and still vibrating away around his most sensitive areas, which were already being tormented by various toys. He could feel mess squish around his buttcheeks... Instantly he found himself humping the air and flexing his butt muscles to squish the mess around his cheeks further... The more that squishy warmth spread, the closer he came to yet another orgasm. He whined loudly around the pacifier gag, feeling his clitoris throb wildly as he reached his climax. Instantly after he came he wanted out of his messy full diapers. His pussy hurt from all the pleasure. All he could do was lay there and breathe and let the toys buzz away. He liked when the wand would switch off while he was coming down, but it seemed like it had just clicked back on before he woke up. He had at least twenty minutes till it gave him another break.  
Suddenly, his tummy cramped ever so slightly and he defecated in his padding even more. This was unbearable, all this pleasure was so unbearable it almost came full circle and started to make him want to cum again. He spent all morning messing and peeing and climaxing and coming down and fighting against the pleasure and accepting it and doing the whole thing over again until Vlad finally came to his rescue.  
"Good morning baby boy, did you have fun cumming all night?"  
Danny nodded in response. "Mm hm.." Vlad took the pacifier off from the boy's brunette head and placed it back in the drawer. He took off the wand and untaped the diaper, carefully removing the bullets and vibrator before cleaning the boy up with some baby wipes.  
"You sure had to go number two a lot! Oh dear lord, that's bad!" Vlad laughed watching Danny's face turn pink. He enjoyed humiliating him more than any other aspect of this plan.  
"I suppose I brought it upon us both, though," He finished and carried Danny to the bathroom and ran a bath for him.  
While waiting for the water, he had totally forgotten Danny had the hollow plug in... And had another mess to clean up while Danny bathed.  
"Rrgh..." Vlad wiped up the floor as Danny scrubbed his hair with shampoo. "That's it, I'm gonna make sure you're all empty, mister poop machine!" Vlad snapped and dug an enema kit from the bathroom supplies. He filled the bag to the top and drained the tub, ordering the boy on his hands and knees in the tub. He was shivering and cold and tired, but he obeyed.  
Danny relaxed as he felt the hollow plug being pulled from his ass. A moment went by, he barely felt the nozzle enter his stretched out rectum, but he sure felt as the water began to enter his colon.  
"Now, take all this water inside of you and don't let out a single drop until I say so," Vlad ordered and Danny had to obey, for he was under Plasmius's control in a strong trance.  
"Uuhhngh... Hurts, dadda..." Danny felt very little and humiliated being treated this way after such an eventful night. He whimpered and lowered his shoulders so his ass was raised high in the air. He began to take the water a lot faster, feeling his tummy swell. It felt kind of nice after a long night of messing his diaper... Clean inside and out!  
He closed his eyes and just tried to relax. Vlad grabbed some massage oil and started to rub Danny's back, furthering his contentedness. Large hands on a tiny body moved to a slowly inflating tummy, gently rubbing in a circle to relax the intensities. Suddenly Danny's belly inflated bigger, his organs responding almost too positively to Vlad's touch. He had Daniel lay on his side, from where Vlad reached down and kept rubbing oils over Danny's chest, rubbing over his nipples and tiny bit of sensitive fatty tissue.  
"Feels good..." Danny breathed. Vlad glanced up at the enema bag. Halfway done. He looked down at his content captive. His belly was so distended already... He figured Danny would let him know when to stop. Vlad massaged Danny's exposed hip, hands slowly returning towards the teen's back. The silence between the two in these minutes was nice. Vlad's sadistic desires were currently sated, and his guilt for putting Danny through everything was making him paternal again. It was especially easy with his hypnosis making the younger hybrid so submissive.  
"Nngh... Aah... I-I'm so full..."  
Vlad looked up at the enema bag. All empty! The end of the hose had a bit of residual bouncing flow. Danny's belly was protruding so much it caused Vlad's dick to twitch to life in seconds. It was VERY full... How was he not in pain!? Vlad quickly acted to remove the nozzle, which came out very easily, as well as some liquid.  
"Hey! Hold it in..." vlad warned. Danny nodded, the cramps were very mild at this point. He was just enjoying how good being so full felt.  
Vlad stood up straight, pulling Danny up to his knees. After quickly fumbling with his button & zipper, Vlad has his rock hard cock out & in his little badger's mouth in seconds.  
"I'm gonna fill your insides from both ends, relax your throat and suck me nice and good baby boy," Vlad brushed his fingers encouragingly through jet black lochs. Danny's hot tongue and lips engulfed him, sucking him in invitingly. He did as he was told- relaxed his throat and let his captor invade his entire face. Those encouraging strokes slowly, thrust by thrust, became a powerful controlling grasp. He was totally zoned out, face fucking his regressed rival, but he noticed a small splashing sound.  
"Hey, hold it in mister! You can let that out when I'm done..." The hybrid looked down, seeing his little one tense up but continue to deep throat obediently. He rocked his hips, holding the boy's head in place and really fucking him. Drool was coating the teen's face, strands of saliva connecting him to his daddy's big cock and balls. This was hands down the messiest blowjob Vlad had ever received, and he didn't want it to end. He wasn't sure if the boy was actually this skilled at getting face fucked or if he was just THAT hypnotized, but it was hot as hell. That sweet, innocent face being held in place to be fucked by the sheer power and muscle of Vlad's arms... He was riding the edge and it was so good.  
"MNNNGH!!! NNHH!!" Danny seemed to be putting up a fuss all of a sudden, struggling against Vlad's hold. Vlad heard a huge splash of liquid & semi-solids against the porcelain of the tub. He opened his eyes and looked down at the sight before him, he hadn't realized it had been well over 10 minutes, and Danny had completely lost control of his bowels. An uncontrollable explosion of well-settled matter flowed from between the regressed hero's legs.  
Vlad stopped flexing his muscles, stopped trying to make his orgasm happen. The sight of a once-powerful foe reduced to this, kneeling in his own waste with his rival's dick in his hot wet mouth... His dick pulsed, pleasure radiated through his body involuntarily, his balls tensed, pulling themselves up, his climax hitting him effortlessly. Vlad pulled Danny's head down into his lap and spilled hot seed down the teen's throat.  
The older man let out a gorgeous moan while his balls emptied themselves into Danny's stomach. He pulled himself away, observing his captive.  
He was still relieving himself of his enema in the tub, having taken a lot of water. At this point he didn't even have to push, his rectum was pretty weak. After a good couple minutes, he seemed to have finished.  
Vlad sighed and regained clarity before returning to the side of the tub to rinse away the mess. He made sure he got his little badger 100% clean before taking him out and drying him off, with his hooded ghost towel. He let Danny wander around while he called a member of the otherworldly help to scrub the bathtub.  
After the boy was good and dry, Vlad was in the middle of trying to get Danny to settle down for a diaper change when a female, purple skinned ghost in a conservative black & white uniform floated in. Danny hiccuped a small wisp of blue mist, which made it harder to get him under control. Vlad flashed her an irritated look as the halfa below him kicked up at his hands and fussed.  
"Don't give me that, Plasmius. You're all talk, you promise us all high positions in the new world but now we can't even leave this mansion, and you're here playing daddy, you don't get to treat us like-"  
"ENOUGH. I'll take care of it. Just... clean the damn tub." His booming voice got Danny to settle down. The purple ghost glared at the elder hybrid while she slowly made her way into the bathroom.  
Vlad was barely able to tape Danny into his diaper before the boy started getting impatient again. He let Danny hop off the table himself, and dressed him in a T-shirt & shortalls instead of a onesie this time.  
"Alright baby badger, how about you pick out your favorite coloring book before I get started on work for the day?" Vlad grinned down at Danny, who seemed a little grumpy and tired. Without acknowledging the elder hybrid, Danny knelt by his bookshelf and picked out the coloring book he got from the space museum gift shop. Vlad inconspicuously walked around the room, doing something behind the boy's back. After slipping something into his pocket, he held out his hand to Danny and let him walk alongside him instead of carrying him around.  
"Where are we going?" Danny wondered out loud. Vlad didn't answer him, or talk to him for the rest of the walk. They entered Vlad's study, then through the mantle passageway to his lab. Danny phased his hand through Vlad's.  
"I don't like this place." Danny said.  
"You can relax. I know you don't like this room, but I'm just going to do some work. Plasmius approached his ghost zone portal, where a small, strange computer sat connected to it via modded cables. Danny couldn't relax, he gripped his coloring book and crayons, wide-eyed at the contraptions. Since Vlad had to focus on something else, his mental control over the younger hybrid wasn't as strong. He retrieved a few small digital chips from his pocket, plugging one into the computer. As he clicked around and tapped on the keyboard, Danny tried to wander over to see what he was doing.  
"Please, settle down and color little badger," Vlad sighed and shooed the curious raven haired boy away. Danny didn't really see anywhere for him to sit and color, so he wandered around and looked at all the contraptions, equipment and gadgets. He felt a sudden sharp pain in his gut, followed by a long growl.  
"Daddy Vlad!! I'm like, REALLY hungry!!" Danny whined. Vlad groaned. He was actually quite hungry too. He called another member of the help down to his lab.  
"What is it this time, Plasmius?" This time, it was a new specter. It was a male ghost, blue in complexion.  
"Oh, butter biscuits, was there some meeting you all had or something? I'm working on it right now, and the faster you do your job the faster I can do mine" The two ghosts narrowed their eyes at each other, the silence between them thickening.  
"Idunno what's going on mister ghost but I'm freaking HUNGRY!" A rather socially ungrateful Danny shouted.  
"I think you might be rubbing off on him in more ways than one," The blue ghost smirked.  
"Look, I think it's obvious that someone has to take care of this... this... stupid child while I do my part. Please... Will, can you make the boy and I some breakfast, and hire a babysitter who we can trust while I start on this?" Vlad's voice and expression softened, he looked a bit weary, and very guilty. Will, the blue ghost, sighed and nodded, turning and phasing his way out.


	10. Vlad's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY PLOT! I organized the chapters for you all, as well as added 3 new chapters! I hope you enjoy! Phase 3 is in the works, I WILL FINISH THIS FIC!!!!!!!

\--Chapter 10: Vlad's Plan--  
"No way!"  
"Is that seriously him?"  
"That's disgusting! So much for a hero!"  
"I hear there's portals to the overworld opening everywhere, completely unprotected!"  
"There's a note on the back... it's signed Vlad Plasmius, and says 'we are the new world order, liberation from your underworld imprisonment is nigh,' Huh.. sounds preachy to me, but if there's a chance I could get out of here..."  
Images of a regressed, de-throned hero surfaced all over the ghost zone, the same note on the back of every one. They were the talk of the dimension among the spectral residents! Photos placed in the cracks of doors & their frames, or left in popular grave sites along the ghost zone's floor. They were everywhere. Monsters young and old witnessed the glory of their most hated enemy in all his shame. His reputation would literally never be the same after this horrible, abusive act of immoral injustice.  
And Vlad... felt guilty. But he knew this was necessary. The ghost zone had no morals, no limits to what was right or wrong. He knew this was the quickest way to lift the ghost zone's fear of Danny Phantom, and adoration of himself. He had already won the nomination of mayor of amity park, despite his absence. With the power of hypnotism on his side, Vlad had gotten excellent at persuading humans to give in to him. As he made his way through the amity park social groups, he found himself at the doorstep of his old friends Jack and Maddie. They and their daughter Jazz weren't devastated over their missing son and brother, instead they just seemed depressed. Plasmius had hypnotized them before, but eventually his hypnosis' effect wore thin on humans but always sort of stuck-(think a tattoo that fades more and more as time goes by but will always be there). It's effect completely disappears from ghosts after long enough.  
Upon opening the door to the fenton's household, Vlad met Jack and Maddy's eyes.  
"Vladdy!" Jack cheered up a bit, that flicker of sadness in his eyes melted away as he opened his arms to greet his long time friend. Vlad accepted, which was out of character sure- for someone who wasn't riddled with guilt deep down.  
"It's always nice to see you Vlad, I heard you won the nomination for mayor! Congratulations," Maddy stepped aside to let their old friend in.  
"Yes! It's why I've come to visit, the Fenton's are well known Amity Park citizens AND dear friends of mine," Vlad looked around, "Is Jasmine in?"  
"She's in the kitchen working on homework," Maddy walked into the kitchen, "how about some tea for everyone?"  
Following her was Vlad, Jack behind him. "Sound's lovely, I'll have a chamomile," The hybrid found himself a good counter to lean against, with the three Fenton's in his view. Maddy placed the kettle on the stove.  
"So, mister mayor, when is inauguration day!?" Jack inquired excitedly.  
"Jeez, you guys couldn't find better place to be loud?" Jazz sighed and was about to pick up her things.  
"Not so fast Jasmine," The quick remark caused Jack, Maddy and Jazz to look at Vlad's eyes, which were glowing a deep purple. His hypnosis had gotten stronger with practice. The three humans waited for Vlad's next words, already under his trance.  
"It's always nice to get a touch up, eh? Daniel is returning home. He has always had problems with incontinency, problems I tried to fix while he was away staying with me, but to no avail. He continues to rely on diapers- and on others to change those diapers- to this day, as he always has." Vlad was about to end the hypnosis as the water in the kettle began to boil, but decided to add a quick thing-" Oh, and... We've bonded quite a lot during his visit, and he'll need to see me often. He's quite embarrassed that he loves his Uncy-Vlad so much, and he may pretend he doesn't want to see me, but believe me, he does." The kettle was screeching.  
The hybrid left the Fenton household happier than ever, their minds freshly-dipped under his hypnotic powers. They were also very excited to see Danny again.  
Vlad was going to miss the boy... for now. He would get him back again. Letting him go like this would be hard, he had grown so attached.  
He pondered how he would occupy his time while he missed his little badger, walking a few blocks away from the Fenton's house. After slipping into an alleyway, the silver haired man transformed to his ghostly alter self and flew off towards home. 

"GAAAH GET AWAY FROM ME YOU LITTLE CRETIN!"  
His house was a wreck. Ectoplasmic bursts of light fired from one end of the room to the other as Vlad tried to make his way through fallen bookshelves and downed clocks and paintings.  
"I don't understand! You were so good when I left you!?" Plasmius yelled out.  
"Jezus! Vlad! Is that you!? You gotta help me!" Skulker burst forth from the study and flew to the end of the hallway, "He went crazy when I went to change him! I think he snapped out of it!"  
Plasmius caught his little troublemaker as he attempted to flee out of the study and in between the two larger male ghosts. He grabbed Danny's face and forced him to meet his eyes. The little ghost wriggled and writhed in Vlad's grip, keeping his eyes shut tight. His diaper stunk. The older man sighed, he didn't have the energy for this.  
"Can I go now? The only way outta here is through that portal thanks to this crazy strong ghost shield, and this crazy little FREAK kept trying to phase into the lab so he could get to it, so I had to defend it! You're welcome for that by the way," Skulker watched as Danny phased out of Vlad's grip.  
"Yes yes go whatever, just stop reminding him he has powers please! I swear, this probably wasn't all his fault..."  
"What, you're saying I did something wrong? The kid poops like three times a day! Whatever, he's your problem, now get rid of him," Skulker phased himself through the trap mantle and into the laboratory, leaving the two of the only hybrids in existence alone with each other. Danny tried to fly off into the mantle, but Vlad caught him before he could go anywhere.  
"You're gonna need Daddy to change that diaper before you go anywhere, little badger," Danny regressed a bit and stopped trying to escape as Vlad gained control over his mind. Other hybrids were so tricky when it came to his hypnosis.  
"Yeah, there we go baby boy, you remember how clean you feel when Daddy changes your dirty diapees?" Vlad cooed. Danny blushed and regressed a little more, his knees locking a tad bit as a little "hsssss" could be heard between his thighs. His diaper grew in size a bit, visible under his tight black ghosts onesie, a fresh wave of stink hitting the older hybrid.  
"Oof! Let's get you to that changing table before you make my job any harder," Plasmius scooped up his badger and brought him to the nursery to relieve him of his soiled diaper.  
After a bath and some powdering, the regressed hero was in a clean diaper once again.  
"I'm not a baby, I'm big!" Danny protested as Vlad pressed on the diaper tapes securely.  
"Yes, you're so big that you get to wear big boy clothes!" Vlad cooed paternally. He held up a cool graphic T shirt. Danny held up his arms.  
"Ah-ah, big boys dress themselves..." Danny frowned, finding himself confused and mentally relying on Vlad to help him. He took his shirt from the man and clumsily pulled it over his head, but getting tangled when he couldn't locate the arm holes.  
"Silly boy," Vlad chuckled but didn't intervene. He leaned back and let Danny take his time. He wouldn't have Vlad to do everything for him for a while.  
The little hybrid let out a relieved little sigh when he finally got it, and hopped off his changing table and padded to the door in his bare feet. Vlad handed him some socks and took him down to the kitchen, where his staff already had dinner ready. They knew Vlad had been hard at work this past week, and acknowledged this was the two hybrid's last night together before everything was set in place. Vlad couldn't stop smiling. Little Danny was so cute as he pulled out his own chair, his diaper obviously showing in front of the big grand windows of the dining room. He sat down and a pale green skinned ghost came in and placed a large sippy cup and a space-themed child's plate of food before him.  
"Thank you," Danny smiled, he liked having manners and feeling a little mature even though he looked nothing like it.  
The older hybrid looked at his darling regressed badger most of the evening, hardly touching his food. He would miss him, even if it was only temporary. He was cute, even when he was shoving noodles and vegetables in his face and letting a good portion of it get on his bib. Turns out having an older man feed, change, dress and carry him everywhere for a month made him kind of forget how to do those things articulately. It was endearing to Vlad, and he knew he would still struggle with all those things when he woke up in his big boy bed in the morning.  
After dinner, Vlad treated his little badger to ice cream, a horror movie, a shoulder to hide in during the scary parts, and a place next to Daddy in his bed because the movie was too scary. The older hybrid fell asleep curled up around the younger while reading him a bedtime story from his favorite book. The silver haired man woke up to the soft vibration of his cell phone alarm late in the night, while Danny was still completely asleep. After packing a bag of diapers and changing the slumbering ghost boy of his wet bedtime padding, barely rousing him before he immediately drifted back into dreamland. Vlad gently wrapped him up in a soft blanket, transformed to Plasmius, cradled his little one in his arms and quietly flew him back home through the cold night air. Danny slept through the whole flight.  
He tucked him into his big boy bed and placed his small stuffed ghost under his arm before unpacking the rest of the diaper bag. He set the bag's contents on the top of the boy's dresser.  
"See you later, little badger. I'm sorry, and I love you so much," a small kiss was planted gently on the boy's raven head of hair before the pale ghost disappeared into the night.


	11. Phase One

-Chapter 11: Phase One-  
Soft morning light and birds chirping was the last thing to expect when he woke up. In Vlad's castle, the curtains were almost always drawn closed or dim, and the bedrooms were high above the ground and treetops. Danny gasped, sitting upright in his bed. This was his BED, not his crib! And it was his actual room, not a nursery! Danny's didn't feel so little this morning, but he did feel a little helpless in his full diaper. He looked down at his full diaper bulging out from under his rocket ship T-shirt. He saw the little stuffed ghost in his arms and thought of his Daddy. He never really learned how to change his own diaper. Maybe this was just a simulation or something weird Vlad was doing?   
"Daddy?" Danny called out. He waited a bit, seeing his phone charging next to his bed. There was a few missed calls, texts and notifications. Danny reached over and began scrolling through his messages, reading the abruptly recovered-from grieving process his friends went through in his absence. Sam and Tucker were so worried, then they started saying "hope you survive your visit with Mr. Masters, can't wait to see you again!" in such a sudden transition.   
Danny heard his door swing open quickly, "Hey buddy!" His father greeted him.  
"Dad!" Danny quickly grabbed the blankets and pulled them over himself.  
"Good morning son, sleep well? Let's check the damage!" Danny looked confused, not sure what Jack even meant by that... He couldn't even imagine-  
"Woah, Dad! I-I-!" The teenager could barely react before his large orange-jumpsuit clad father tore the bedsheets off his son, revealing his soaked & soiled diaper.   
"Yikes! That smell could knock a ghost over! Let's getcha cleaned up bud," Jack placed the changing mat on the floor and motioned for Danny to come lay down. The teenager felt weird being asked to initiate instead of carried and laid down. He shyly slipped down onto the floor in front of his real dad. His heart beat a little fast as his father's huge hands- like twice as big as Vlad's- untaped his filthy diaper.  
"So pal, how was your time with Uncle Vlad?" Danny looked up and away as Jack pulled his padding away from his skin.  
"Ummm!! I-it... It was ok, I don't really like it there as much as I like being here," Danny turned a little red as the ghost hunter began wiping off the mess from his skin.  
"He dropped you off real early this morning, what a weird guy, but a great friend! It was nice of him to try solving this little problem of yours, seems like he didn't succeed much," Jack chuckled as he finished cleaning his transgender son's crotch & butt with some wipes. "Not that it matters, we love you no matter what!" He pulled the used padding away and balled it up, tossing it in the garbage can.  
Danny covered himself by pulling his shirt down a bit, feeling a little exposed. He hadn't been naked around his father since he was 7 when they visited a public pool together. His hands were shooed away lovingly as he was powdered and wrapped up in fresh protective padding.   
"You mom is really excited to have you back, pal. She has breakfast ready for you and Jazzy-pants, get dressed and I'll meetcha downstairs!" Jack said in a singsongy voice as he left the hybrid child to his morning routine.  
Danny was extremely happy to be back in his old clothes. Vlad had left him a couple childish graphic T shirts, but his classic jeans and red & white shirt made him really feel like he was finally home and the whole thing was over with. He was able to shake Vlad's influence for the most part, though he was still susceptible to triggered regression and was rendered incontinent.   
For the most part, he shrugged off Vlad turning him into a big baby as mere messed-up-fruitloop hijinks, thinking yeah sure there had got to be some evil reason behind it, but it seemed so mild. Vlad had the power of hypnotism but so far not only did Daniel's experience of it lead him to believe it was weak, but also not a real threat.  
He was done thinking and worrying about what Vlad was doing though, and made his way swiftly down to the kitchen, where his mother had prepared pancakes topped with strawberries and his sister was eager to catch up and ask all sorts of overprotective questions about their suspicious family friend. Danny REALLY didn't want to think about all that now, stuffing his mouth to avoid answering Jazz's inquiries.

"Sam! Tucker!"  
"Danny!!" The three friends rushed to meet each other in a hug.  
"We missed you so much, dude! Glad you're back, the ghost problem around here is out of control!" Tucker waved his hands around, motioning to the area around them. There currently was no ghosts, but apparently had been lots of attacks recently.  
"Yeah, and what's all this about Vlad being mayor..?" Sam attempted to get Danny to meet her eyes as the trio walked to the doors of Casper High. The teen figured he should face these threats soon and quit avoiding the issue just because of his weird "vacatation".  
"I.. Idunno, but whatever's he's scheming, I'll find out what it is.."  
"Whatever he's scheming? I thought you guys were cool now, did you find anything weird at his place?" Sam cocked her head a bit.  
"I... didn't find anything." Danny looked away. He quickly changed the subject, asking about classmates and if anything had changed much as they walked into first period. The trio caught up with each other via whispers and notes through the rest of class. The ghost boy learned that apparently, people had been acting weird lately. With the whole town on edge with daily catastrophes without their usual silent hero, it was almost as if the normal drama and adventure of teenage puberty was amped up. When Danny stood to make his way to second period, he felt the urge to pee. He looked around, feeling shy with so many people and his friends around.   
"You okay dude?" Tucker asked. Danny blushed a little, feeling a warmth spread around his crotch and his diaper swell under his jeans.   
"Y-yeah! Let's go," Danny had just the slightest bit of waddle to his step now. He didn't smell anything, and when he looked down it didn't seem TOO obvious, but he became anxious that others would notice somehow.  
Lunch came and he caught up with a few of his classmates, feeling happy to distract himself with the normalcy of teenage life. Unfortunately, after his food & drink settled towards the end of the lunch period, his bladder emptied again, right before P.E.. The bulge in his pants was a little less inconspicuous now, but Danny had kind of gotten used to the sensation of his full padding.   
In the locker room, the teenager was so accustomed to the fact that he was wearing a diaper that he forgot it wasn't normal. He took off his jeans and shirt all the way before realizing his mistake.  
"Hey, check it out! Fenton's wearing baby diapers!" Dash's grating voice set alarms off in Danny's head that told him he had just made a huge mistake. How in God's name did he forget...  
Danny quickly clamored to pull his basketball shorts on, but it was too late. The blonde jock grabbed his arm, stopping him from dressing himself.   
"Haha! Oh gross, it looks like he's wet himself too!" Dash's best friend Kwan pointed to the swollen padding separating the ghost boy's flushed thighs.   
Before he even knew what was happening, he was being pushed and taunted by a group of his fellow male classmates. He felt so humiliated and scared, at the mercy of his huge peers.   
He remembered the small stuffed ghost in his arms he woke up to this morning. He remembered Vlad's words about how they were special because they had powers that nobody else did, and then he didn't feel so scared if his life was threatened, he could save himself! The teenager allowed the other boys to push him around, figuring they'd stop soon. A couple of them dispersed as the bell signaled their tardiness to class, leaving Danny alone with Dash and Kwan.  
"We get it, I'm a small scrawny whimp who wears diapers and you're cool and big and strong, can we get our P.E. credit now or-" Danny was answered as Dash's hand fondled the bulging padding. Hands grabbed, squeezed and caressed, then got a little too curious about the tapes "N-no, hey wait, this is the only one I have!" Dash grabbed the boy by both arms and sandwiched him between the two jocks.   
"Hold him, Kwan," Dash ordered. He pulled open the front of Danny's diaper a little and retrieved his huge cock from his basketball shorts. Danny bit his lip and looked away a little. The blonde positioned himself into the padding and used Danny as his urinal.  
"Aaah~ I can see why you like this, freak."  
"Ew!! That's your pee I'm gonna have against my crotch for the rest of the day!!"  
"Yup, and Kwan's too," Dash grinned and nodded up at his friend as he finished his piss. He flicked a few drops off the head of his dick, splashing Danny's tummy a little. Danny shuddered as he felt the second jock's hot stream of urine hit his buttocks and pool around the bottom of his diaper.  
"There's not gonna be any more room for MY pee!" Danny glared up at the taller male behind him.  
"Hey, when you gotta go..." Kwan squeezed the teen's arms a little harder. After they finished up, the two jocks left Danny to his devices. The boy looked at himself in the locker room mirror. His diaper was sagging off his body, and his stance was wide. Each step he took was an obvious waddle. He had to take this off, if he went one more time he would definitely leak all over the place! Not to mention, having such a full diaper was so humiliating. The boy undid the tapes of his diaper with great reluctance. Maybe if he felt the urge to pee, he could hold it and make it to the toilet!  
He went to go meet his classmates in the gym after dressing in his PE clothes.  
After being reprimanded by the coach for being so late, some exercises that nobody was into and some games that only the jocks were into, there came the locker room again. Now Danny changed out of his clothes to his complete birthday suit, since he hadn't any underwear besides his diaper, which was now in the garbage. It was rare for Kwan to approach him before Dash, but the older teen's interest had been peaked from earlier.   
"God not again... I'm already probably gonna have an accident now cuz of you two, haven't you guys bothered me in the locker room enough today?"   
"I have to pee again, urinal." Kwan stated in a way that sounded like a demand.   
"O-okay?" Danny tried to hurriedly dress himself, only to be stopped halfway through. Dash again, stopped him from pulling his clothes on from behind.  
"I don't have my diaper anymore, and like I told you that was my only one so thanks for that!" Danny protested as the locker room began to empty. Panic rose in his chest.   
"Stupid little piss-babies get pee since they love sitting in it so much!" Dash laughed and forced the ghost-boy to his knees.  
"Wha- NO!" Danny looked up to see the two males taking out their dicks above him. Kwan instantly began to urinate- Danny had seen him drink a lot of water during dodgeball. He tried to stand up to get away from the hot stream, but Dash pushed hard down on his shoulders and he slipped back down onto the wet tile below. He kept a strong hand on his shoulder while he started to jerk himself off a little. The large blonde teen stroked himself as his friend continued to relieve himself, piss dripping and running off their soaked victim below. Kwan chuckled as he suddenly aimed his cock head right Danny's face, getting some in his mouth.   
"Hey!!" Danny protested. He didn't even get a small break from this torment before Dash grabbed him and bent him over a nearby bench. The blonde held his manhood, aimed and began pissing all over the pink boy pussy and cute little butthole before him. Danny wiped his face with a nearby sweat towel so he could survey his surroundings and attackers. He blushed and moaned a little, feeling Dash's piss running down his thighs and splash into the floor around his feet.   
Kwan stepped up to approach Danny's mouth with his cock.  
"Say 'ahh' little baby..." He laughed and pinched the ghost boy's nose. Opening his mouth to breath, Danny got a big mouthful of cock, the tip tasting slightly salty.  
As soon as Dash finished pissing, he stroked his cock to it's fullest erect state and lined it up with the small boy pussy before him.   
"Grr... this is harder than it should be," Dash said after a couple failed attempts at forcing himself into the small trans boy. He spat down into his cockhead and rubbed his saliva around a bit before a final, successful thrust forth.   
"Aaahh... Even if it's a boy's cunt... feels just as good as a normal cunt..." Dash moaned, holding the teenager's hips tightly as he began fucking him softly.  
"Mh, mhh, mh," Danny whimpered around the brunet's dick as he felt Dash penetrating him. His vagina began to lube itself in excitement, allowing the athlete the ability to fuck him harder, and faster.   
Honestly, if Danny really wanted to, he could have phased out of this situation. But he relished this feeling. He felt right like this, serving large alpha males and their sexual desires.  
"Oh my god, he's sucking me in..." Dash groaned, looking up at the blowjob being given from his victim to his friend.   
"M-me too, I think he's trying to swallow me! Oh god I'm in his throat!" Kwan gasped and bucked his hips forward, gagging the tiny boy before him. He rocked himself back and forth, fucking the teen's face. Suddenly, a few powerful thrusts came- one, two, three, and... FOUR! The unmatched skills of the young diaper boy sucked the jock's orgasm right out of his balls. The brunet shot his cum down the hybrid's throat.  
"Damn that was quick, that was the first time I had gotten deep throat!" Kwan huffed. Danny swallowed the hot seed happily and looked up at the athlete, moaning hotly and kissing his still-throbbing sensitive organ.  
"Aauuh, ahh," Danny grew careless of his volume, the pitch of his sexy whimpers and moans increasing and indicating heightened pleasure, "I love cock so much, Aaauuh~ Fuck me, fuck me please fuck me harderrr!!!" Danny let out a lovely little mewl, his back arching and his toes curling as he squirted uncontrollably all over himself and Dash, who was currently trying NOT to cum and edging himself in his victim's hotness.   
"O-oh my god, he squirted all over me- I- Oh fuuuuuck-" Dash rolled his eyes back, pulled Danny's hips slamming back into his lap, and emptied the contents of his balls deep into his small classmate's tight pussy.  
The afterglow was short lived.  
"Oh. My. God. What we just did... was so gay... Fenton- I swear if you tell anybody, we'll tell everyone about your pants wetting." Dash made his way to the showers.  
"Yeah, literally the whole school." Kwan added, following him.  
Danny had no choice but to join them, as he was covered in piss and cum.   
The ghost boy exhaled contentedly as the clean, hot water ran over his body. He started to soap himself off, lathering the barsoap provided by the school over his soft skin. He paid no mind to his shower mates... Maybe he should have been, though, because they were REALLY eyeing him.  
The two high-school football stars moved in close, making their presence known.  
"Wh-? I thought you guys already came?!" Danny huffed.  
"Yeah, but you didn't..." Dash chuckled.  
"We're already late to fourth period as it is, let's have some fun before getting an earful from Mr. Lancer." Kwan moved behind Danny, the water running over them both. He slid his hands up and down his body, moving them from his hips, to his chest, to his shoulders. Dash brushed the back of his fingers against the teen's thigh.  
"Ah-Alright..." The hybrid nodded and relaxed. He felt Kwan tweak at his puffy nipples, lathering his slick wet chest, feeling his soft soapy skin slip beneath his fingers. Danny felt Kwan's cock twitch tiredly in response. Dash got to his knees and buried his face into the trans teen's lap.  
"Ohmigawd!!" Danny gasped and opened his legs to welcome more of that mouth. Kwan massaged the area around Danny's pretty pink nips, getting him to roll his head back and open up a vulnerable part of his neck. The boy gasped again as his bigger classmate started to lick and suck a part of his neck that left him feeling ticklish and full of ecstasy at the same time.   
Danny glanced down. The sight of his pussy getting eaten out by someone who bullies him constantly just caused a wave of intense pleasure to roll over him. He grabbed Dash by that stupid buzz cut hair and began fucking his face, almost feeling a little dominant after so long of always being the one to be pushed around, mistreated and abused. He pulled the older male's head up and down, relishing the combination of the athlete behind him pinching his nipples and sucking his neck, and the blonde between his legs letting him use his mouth as his own personal clit massager.   
"Oh my god, I'm gonna cum!!"Danny gasped and threw his hips upwards sharply. "Ahh!! Ahh!!" Danny whined and held his bully's face down into his crotch while his clit throbbed wildly until he felt satisfied. The small aftershocks hit as his orgasm quickly deteriorated away.  
"Ooh, look how big his clit looks now!" Dash poked the trans teen's clitoris with his index finger, eliciting a small twitch and protestant mewl from the raven haired boy. "So sensitive though~" He mocked. The two larger males rinsed themselves, dried off and dressed before running out of the locker rooms. Danny was right behind them, albeit his legs feeling a bit weak.  
Danny wore his basketball shorts on beneath his jeans. Having a vagina meant going commando was not the most comfortable thing ever... He was on edge for the rest of the day, praying his body didn't betray him and have an accident.   
On the bus ride home, he figured he was finally in the clear. Unfortunately, he was gone from school so long that his bus driver completely forgot to stop at his house, and dropped Danny off a few blocks from his home. He figured it was no big deal, but as soon as he stood, the urge to pee took over him. He quickly bolted passed Tucker and Sam, who he had invited over after school.  
"Danny, wait for us!" The two ran out of the bus after him, noticing a little trail of liquid on the sidewalk following him, some footprints visible.  
"Danny?" Tucker jogged up to his friend, who had stopped running in defeat, a puddle growing below him. He held his reddened face in his hands.   
"Jesus, Danny, is something wrong? You had an accident man!" The technology loving teen looked at his friend with great concern.   
"I-I'm fine, I just needed to pee really bad, I need to get home before people see me.." Danny stammered and started off towards his house at a pace that wasn't fast enough for him, so it turned into going invisible and flying at full speed right into his upstairs bedroom. Usually he liked having his parents see him come home from school, but he wanted to beat Tucker and Sam so he could get cleaned up. Shaking, he freed himself of his soaked clothes and grabbed a diaper to change into. He forgot to wipe himself off, spilled powder all over his chest, and was in the middle of taping the diaper completely wrong when in burst his sister and his two best friends.   
"U-uhh..." Sam and Tucker looked obviously weirded out and totally confused. Jazz rushed to Danny's side naturally accepting the sight before her.  
"Oh dear, here lemme help you little brother just lay back. I know you have a hard time doing this on your own..."  
"B-but Jazz, my friends!" Danny couldn't stop his sister before she began correcting her brother's mistakes. She brought the diaper away from Danny's crotch, exposing him to their guests. Sam looked away in time, but Tucker was flashed a part of his best friend he had never seen before.   
"Woah! Dang easy there Jazz maybe give us a warning!" Tucker was visibly flustered.  
Jazz wiped off the spilled baby powder and correctly laid down the tapes for her baby brother.   
"You're the one who was looking, it's a diaper change, what did you expect?" The high school senior collected the hybrid's soaked clothes and made her way to the laundry room to wash them for him, leaving him alone with his friends.  
"So... That was unexpected. I never knew you had to wear... uh..." Sam trailed off, her eyes wandering down to Danny's crinkly padded booty. The ghost boy quickly dressed himself into a clean pair of jeans.  
"Yeah, I keep feeling like I don't need them, but when I don't wear them I uh... I have an accident, like earlier. Vlad isn't behind this, he was so nice to me when I was visiting him, and I really like him a lot now. I feel like he really has changed, I'm sure I've always had to wear these," Danny slumped his shoulders, just unsure at what to think of all this. It all seemed so new, but his mind had been in a weird cloud of disarray ever since he got back from his vacation with the older hybrid.   
"I just can't help but feel suspicious of Plasmius, but I don't know why," Sam narrowed her eyes at the little ghost plushie on Danny's bed.  
"I know this looks bad, but whether or not he's behind this, I actually... really need diapers right now. I had an accident because I... I uh... I didn't take an extra one with me to school, and the one I wore had to be thrown out. So for the time being, I say we lay low, and keep this a secret," Tucker and Sam nodded in agreement with their beloved friend. Especially since his mind was struggling to regain clarity and sense of self, they needed to be careful. The teen's who knew of Vlad Plasmius didn't really have the memory of Vlad becoming a better person, they just felt like distrusting him was silly, that he was once a bad guy but NOW was more like... a second father to the hybrid boy.  
From downstairs, the soft murmur of a T.V. suddenly changed to a faint alarm blaring. Footsteps could be heard quickly approaching Danny's room. A very concerned Maddy burst in.  
"Kids, hide! Another ghost is attacking. Danny, keep quiet and listen to your friends okay?" She shut the door quietly as the ghost shield surrounded Fentonworks.   
The kids disregarded Maddy's warning and went over to the window to survey the street.  
"The ghosts have gotten... powerful. And more terrifying," whispered Sam. A small cloud of glowing mist rose from the hybrid's mouth. Danny's eyes darted left and right, searching the street for the other-dimensional creature.   
The loud roar of the reenforced Fenton van's engine could be heard throughout the house. Danny ran over to the other window of his room. He gasped as he took in the sight of a dark purple, horned ghost with a pale-purple face and hands. Six huge, long dark purple limbs extended from it's path. It lifted cars off the ground and tossed them through the air.   
"Dear lord... What in the hell is that!?" Danny felt scared, like that one night he tried to flee from Vlad. He hiccuped blue mist, feeling a bit shaken. He regained composure, trying to think of something to do.   
"It's a ghost, Danny... Your parents... They're going to fight it." The hybrid felt his heart drop. He felt so helpless. He couldn't get through the ghost shield around the house...   
"There has to be a way to turn the shield off, search the entire house, all the obvious spots first!" Danny screamed as he watched his parents van get lifted off the ground. A giant blast of energy hit one of the strange, long limbs of the ghost. Danny began frantically searching his home for an off switch, using his ghost form to fly and phase about.   
"Danny!! It's off! Go, hurry!!" He faintly heard Tucker yelling.  
He burst forth from his home, phasing through the walls of his house and his parent's van to deck the monster right in his mouth, filled with sharp teeth. Black hair hung in the ghost's eyes, dark purple where white should be and a bright violet slit where a pupil should be. This monster creeped out the ghost boy. "Sam was right, they have gotten more terrifying... I guess we'll see about stronger!!" Danny threw a blast of ectoplasm at the beast, hitting it on the vectors holding up the fenton van. The monster screeched and dropped the van, slinking away from the pain in his extra limbs. Danny inhaled deeply, but found that he had grown a bit rusty at his ghostly wail, having not practiced for a while. The beast smirked and threw his remaining healthy vectors at the hybrid, knocking him into a building before wrapping around him constricting him like a snake with its prey.  
"This is the new hero? I guess the rumors are true! You can't fight for shit!" The ghost laughed cruelly. "I bet if I squeeze you too hard I can get you to fill up those baby pants of yours..." Danny flexed his fist as hard as he could and blasted the monster with another ball of ectoplasmic energy. Apparently these vectors were strong though, and could quickly heal from damage. Danny couldn't seem to get close enough to the actual body to do much damage.  
"Raaahhh!! Damn it!! I hate being weak!" Danny screamed, getting overwhelmed and extremely frustrated in himself. He let himself get captured again, his emotions getting the better of him as he couldn't help his panic fueled fit. Those coils wrapped around him so tight, and he tried endlessly to attempt to phase out of these vectors, but they kept overpowering him.  
"RAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Tucker, Sam and Jazz all burst forth, firing ecto-rays from various Fenton gadgets, wearing protective gear. Jack and Maddy had gotten control of the armored van, and were once again firing cannons of raw energy at the foe.   
The snowy-haired ghost boy fell to the ground, wheezing, a little gasp for air. The dark purple creature slunk away, but not before Jazz caught him in the Fenton thermos.   
"Woah, I actually caught it!" Jazz gasped, staring wide eyed at the thermos. "Mom! Dad! I got a purple one!" She raised the container above her head and waved it excitedly. Sam and Tucker raced over to their friend.  
"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked quietly.  
"Y-yeah... I..." A little ball of blue light formed around his stomach.  
"Woah wait! Not here buddy, your parents..." Tucker placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"Oh, right.." He clenched his fist a little, the light disappeared. His green orbs were dim in the soft late afternoon light.  
"Let's get you somewhere safe-" Sam began, but her spectral friend turned invisible and floated off without them to his backyard, where he rest himself in the small patch of grass before letting himself transform comfortably into his human form. He was tired... And very hungry and thirsty.   
After he was found by his friends and family, he was brought in, his wounds treated, a lie created about another ghost while the other teenagers handled the main one. Tucker and Sam helped Danny with his homework after dinner, sitting on the edge of his bed while he rested. There was some bruising on his ribs, it hurt to sit up.   
As curfew came around, Danny grew a little uncomfortable with the idea of being without his friends.  
"Sam, wait... I..." He thought about asking Sam to stay behind, but remembered the recent rise of ghost activity in their chaotic little town. "I hope you have a safe walk home.." The raven haired girl laughed and held up her latest stolen gadget from the Fenton's lab, "Don't worry, with this baby- I think I'll be fine," She must have used it in the fight today, but Danny was so preoccupied with his wounds and these weird ups-and-downs in his mood he hardly noticed.  
The teen shuffled to lay all the way down, and rested his eyes to get some sleep.  
Minutes ticked by. The ghost shield, opaque in it's presence to Danny glowed ever so softly, visible to his ghost self but invisible to his human self. He thought of his sister, and grabbed his phone.  
"Hey, nice job today sis. What's w the purple ghosts?"  
"(...)"  
"Thanks! They've been showing up a lot lately. They're much harder to kill than regular green or blue ghosts. Are you ok after today? Sorry I didn't come check on you, Mom & Dad were right there," She added a winking emoji. Just in case their parents ever read their texts, which they rarely did. She was just very thorough."  
Danny smiled, but suddenly yearned for the company of his sister. He felt needy, and small.  
"Hey... I'm still shaken after today. My trip to Vlad's left me rusty, can you come watch some funny or cute videos with me or something till I feel sleepy?"  
"(...)"  
"Sure little brother, be right there."   
A few seconds later, Danny's door creaked open softly, in stepped Jazz in a teal tank top and little black pajama shorts, a blanket pulled around her shoulders for warmth.  
She smiled and settled at Danny's side, opening Youtube on her phone and bringing up her recently found favorite channel of a big cat sanctuary. Danny found his stuffed ghost plushie as Jazz opened a video of large felines playing with toys.   
After a couple cute videos, Jazz yawned and rubbed her eyes.  
"Sleepy yet little bro?" She looked down at Danny, who was visibly... very awake.  
"Nope, not really..."  
"Hm..." Jazz felt the bedsheets a little, "Do you have a full diaper keeping you awake?" She asked kind of suddenly.  
"W-what? No!" Danny clutched the sheets a bit.  
"It's okay Danny, we've done this for so long, I don't care anymore. It was kinda gross when I was a kid, but I'm used to it."   
"W-we've done what? Exactly?" Danny gasped as Jazz found her way under the sheets. Her little brother was indeed, pretty soaked. His diaper bulged in his little comic strip pajama pants.   
"J-Jazz? I don't... I..." Danny regressed completely, and stopped protesting. He let his older sister pull off his bedsheets, pull his pants down a little bit, and untape his soaked diaper. He missed his pacifier that Daddy Vlad would put in his mouth for him during a diaper change... He whimpered a little bit, but didn't fuss much as the older girl pulled his soaked diaper off and away, his body was pretty sore as it was. Jazz's expression was written with concern as she looked over the bruising on her transgender brother's hips and thighs.   
"Poor little guy..." She wiped him gently, angry at Vlad for keeping him from his practice for so long. Maybe he did it on purpose. But in her re-written memories, Danny HAD struggled with this reliance on diapers his whole life. Danny REALLY wished he had a pacifier or something to suck on to soothe him as he regressed very hard.  
After Jazz finished powdering and padding her brother up in a fresh diaper, she pulled his pants up, and his sheets over his bruised chest.  
"Wait, Jazz... Can you stay a little while longer? I... I can move over, and we can cuddle like we used to..."  
"I'm kinda tired, I don't wanna fall asleep in your-" Danny gave her the puppy-eyes. "Okay, but just for a little while.  
She shuffled under his sheets with him and curled up around the younger teenager. Danny instantly nuzzled his head between the high school senior's breasts, closing his eyes and relaxing. Jazz turned a little pink, feeling a little embarrassed. She allowed him to do it though, her little transgender brother couldn't have TOO bad of intentions, right?  
That's where she was wrong, again. "Eep! Are you seriously mouthing my-!" Jazz jumped a little and looked down, seeing the raven haired teen mouthing her nipple through her shirt. He looked content, and happy. It felt kind of nice, even if it did tickle a little. She tried to relax, eyed the unlocked bedroom door, and pulled her tank top down to expose her right breast. Danny instantly latched onto that pale-pink nipple and settled down into the crook of Jazz's arm and chest. It was easy for the redhead to relax and just let this happen, her brother basically was a big baby anyways, and they were both very tired. Too tired to care, definitely.  
The smaller teen was quickly dozing off as he hugged his older sister to himself and suckled on his warm, pillowy substitute pacifier.   
Jazz tried to ignore a growing damp spot in her panties, knowing it was probably crossing the line to be feeling sexual pleasure from this. But she couldn't help how her body reacted to certain stimuli she felt a soft throbbing sensation, and tried to ignore the urge to touch herself. She tried to focus on the glow-in-the-dark stickers on the ceiling and let herself feel tired.  
A few hours later, the high school senior woke up with a stiff neck, a large wet spot in her underwear and tender nipples- her right one slightly sore. Her little brother had switched which breast he was sucking on halfway through their slumber and was now laying on top of his sister's chest, stomach and side, his leg curled around hers just to reach her left boob. Jazz gently untangled her limbs from his and left him tucked gently under his covers. Danny woke up a little, groaning in pain due to his bruising.   
"I'm going to my bed now," Jazz whispered as she tucked her B cups back into her pajama top. Danny nodded and fell right back asleep.


	12. Phase Two

\--Phase Two--  
The next morning, Danny wished he could wake up like yesterday, birds chirping as sunlight gently brought him awake. Or even before that, when he'd wake up to Vlad picking him up out of his crib to lay him down for a change every day. But this morning, he woke up to a soiled diaper, and a ghost attack. He skipped the mat and wipes and ran for the shower as the alarms blared outside. Unfortunately, he was stopped short by the same ghosts he encountered in the woods in Wisconsin. He changed to his ghost self, his full diaper obvious through his black jumpsuit.   
The two ghosts fought, Danny successfully leading it outside. Once on the street, the teen didn't hold back, green bursts of light shot from the south end of the street while the pale ghost dodged, readying it's attack. Danny's parents were once again in the recently-repaired van, taking on a horde of green inter-dimensional attackers on the north end of the street away from the Fenton household. They seemed to be overwhelmed, the van taking massive damage.  
The pale-purple, hollow eyed ghost suddenly zipped right in front of Danny, almost seemingly as if it had teleported. It grabbed the ghost child and did the same fast movement to city hall. The hybrid experienced what would probably be the most humiliating moment of his life. He was so focus on beating away his foe that he didn't notice he was right in the middle of a giant battle between ghosts and humans, right there on the main street of his home town. Citizens gawked up at the ghost child of Amity park, a full sagging diaper between his legs, struggling to regain his most basic strengths and powers.   
"Sssorry Kkidd" The offending ghost clicked out. In their tussle, the pale purple ghost was able to grab the fabric of Danny's jumpsuit and yank it down. Members of the police force, army officials, fire department, self-proclaimed ghost hunters and brace citizens fighting for their town below gasped. The rest of the crowd, the ghosts, laughed and howled and hooted.   
Danny's heart was in his stomach. He went invisible, but not nearly in time before a few pictures were taken.  
The flutter of helicopter wings could be heard from above. The bird descended where Danny Phantom had just been exposed as incontinent. Vlad could be seen standing in the open door and the overwhelming sound of jeers and mocking turned to silence.  
"Hear me, ghosts," He held a megaphone to his mouth, "Our forces will overwhelm you. Be gone from this place, and never return!" His eyes glowed a deep purple. He had the attention of his citizens now. Spirals formed in his eyes as his army dispersed, leaving upon the secret code-words of their leader.  
"Citizens. You have nothing to fear. Your new mayor is well renowned and greatly feared in the Ghost Zone, and will protect your city!"   
A great roar of cheering could be heard from the crowd of humans below as ghosts disappeared, flew up and away into the sky and phased into the walls and ground.  
An invisible little phantom watched his inspirational new mayor and secret daddy. Danny's mind had to make a choice in what to believe in this moment: that Vlad was behind this, or that he was truly feared in the ghost zone and the great hero this world needed. His ghost half had the free will to think what it wanted, but his human memories had been rewritten. And in the end, the human part of Danny's mind dictates what his entire being will think and do.  
His eyes went half-lidded, and his heart skipped a beat.  
"Daddy... My Daddy," He cooed and turned visible again on his perch, holding out his hands a little reaching out to his daddy. The town gasped, onlookers gasped and pointed up to the roof of city hall. The helicopter pivoted so Vlad could face the ghost boy head on. Danny smiled, images of Vlad holding him, cradling him and changing his diapers flooded his brain. He was still soaked and soiled from the morning, and was assuming Vlad would lovingly pluck him from the sky and fly them home for a much-needed diaper change.  
"Inviso-Bill is going to attack the mayor!!"  
A burst of white energy from Maddy's specter cannon and the snowy-haired boy was shot down from his place in the sky.   
Before he hit the ground, Plasmius stealthily sent a double to catch him and fly him to safety.  
The sound of the celebrating citizens of Amity Park faded in the distance as Plasmius soared through the sky to his new residence in Danny's hometown. Two rings of glowing blue light and the teen returned to his human state. "Da..ddy..?" He whimpered softly, looking up at the handsome pale blue face above him. He curled up a bit, savoring the feeling of being cradled in Plasmius's powerful arms. He felt so small, and safe, even though he had just taken intense damage.   
"Are you okay, Little Badger?" The elder hybrid looked at his younger counterpart, concern in his radiant red orbs.   
"I am now that my Daddy's here..." Danny winced but smiled contentedly, studying the masculine angles of Vlad's face. Guilt squeezed the elder man by his heart.   
He phased the two into his newly purchased mansion in Amity Park and treated the boy to a bath, a fresh diaper and bandages to his wounds.  
The pair resided in the only room that had all it's furnishings out of their boxes and organized neatly.   
"Can we go to my room and play, daddy?" The regressed hero asked as Vlad dressed him back into his pajamas. He hadn't had time to change before the ghost attack...  
"Unfortunately, Daddy still has some work to do. You need to go to school, and practice those powers. You're rusty, my little love," Vlad's statement made Danny frown.   
"Can Daddy teach me, like he said he would when we first met?"   
Vlad was reminded of the night of the reunion, when he asked Danny to give up his father in return for an apprenticeship.   
"Sure, maybe after daddy finds time between running the town and protecting us against those scary ghosts," He settled beside the young ghost boy on his large bed, "Have you... had any problems with the diapers since returning home?" He raised an eyebrow.  
Danny avoided the elder man's eyes, remembering everything that happened in the passed 26 hours.  
"I-Idunno... Yes, I guess. I never remember them being an issue before now..." The raven haired boy rubbed the back of his neck.  
"What's happened, dear?" Vlad placed a hand on the younger's back.  
"My sister and my Dad changed me, then my bullies found out, then I had to fight that ghost in front of the whole town in a full diaper and it pulled down my pants... And you saw..." Tears welled in the boy's eyes. He shrunk away from Vlad, finally feeling like he could have a moment to think and feel.  
Somewhere in city hall, Vlad left to come return to his double in his home so to give his full attention to the tiny boy's grief. Unfortunately this meant the guilt he felt could also be focused in on.  
Vlad thought about saying something to help, but instead reached out and touched the boy's shoulder gently. Danny didn't shrink away, but instead turned to find solace in the chest of his elder counterpart. He took a shaky breath in, and out.   
"Everything feels weird, and unfamiliar, and I don't know what to think about being a hero anymore... I just know... That I love you, daddy. And I need you, and I don't want to spend too much of the time without you," Danny whimpered his words between little sobs, so small in the other hybrid's arms. He whimpered "I love you" in a soft little voice several times before Vlad brushed his fingers over Danny's cheek. He wiped his face of tears and tilted his chin up for dark blue eyes to meet crystal blue ones.   
"I love you too, Little Badger."   
He hunched down, closed his eyes and lay a modest kiss to Danny's soft lips. Little arms wrapped around a powerful neck, soft lips pressed together a little harder, parted welcomingly for the other's tongue.  
The ghost-human hybrid kiss felt like it lasted for a very long time, but was only a mere minute before Vlad pulled his head back a few inches.  
"You're so small..." He kissed his little lover again, "So cute..." Another kiss, "All mine," He breathed, pressing his forehead to Danny's and letting deep ocean meet sparkling diamonds once again before stealing a passionate kiss from the boy.   
The teen's mind was alight with ecstasy, feeling nothing but a swelling admiration and deep connection with the man he once called an arch-enemy. In moments like this, doubt and suspicion didn't exist. He was, indeed, all his.

"I don't want to go back..." Danny held himself with insecurity. The pair stood on the rooftop of Vlad's new home as their ghostly alternate selves.   
"I know little badger, but appearances matter. Not only do you have your secret to keep, but you also have ours. I don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."  
"But they're all gonna to be cruel to me... Whether I'm a ghost or human," He squeezed his own arms, clutching himself a little harder.  
"Then they'll have me to answer to. I'm going to protect you- all of you, sure- but you especially."  
One last small kiss, and Danny was off. It was about noon.  
By dinnertime, the high alert had been lifted from the town and school was to resume the next day. Danny had seen his phantom dragged through every news outlet, he couldn't open social media or turn on a T.V. without hating himself. Couldn't the town almost getting destroyed be enough for the headlines? Is the amateur hero of Amity Park being exposed as a diaper-wearing-mayor-attacker really newsworthy? He would much rather read the reviews of his new favorite man of government.

But it would only get worse from there. The next day, newspapers flooded the neighborhood of his embarrassing story, and claims that he was losing his skills and falling out of grace with the community. People were scared, and needed a strong leader they felt they could depend on. The inauguration of the newly appointed mayor was just weeks away, and he already had such strong support behind him. Danny hoped that soon, that's all he would read in the papers. His friends, family and peers treated him differently too. His bullies were more cruel, with the added humiliation being the target of some minor sexual harassment. His friends were put off by his random regressions, and his family treated him like a baby more than he'd like. Sam and Tucker expected him to put up more of a fight in terms of ghost fighting, as most of the specters still roamed the earth and needed to be caught and thrown back into the ghost zone. Danny claimed that he just wanted to enjoy being a kid, that he was only fourteen and felt like Vlad would take care of them anyways. He often talked of Vlad, which also was off-putting to his friends. They never remembered him being obsessed with Vlad- at least in a positive way. Danny rarely saw him now, since he had lots of grown-up work to do. It was hard NOT to talk about him...


End file.
